My Moon and Stars
by Jed-Writer
Summary: Breaking bonds with people you love sucks. Building them back up again is even worse. A set of perfect white teeth and emerald green eyes can make it a little easier though. When it all boils down to it love conquers all...right? At least that's what a fragile doughy eyed boy believes.
1. Omegaverse Explained

Omegaverse: An alternate universe where males and females are able to bare children. Males and females can be born into three categories. Alpha, Omega, or Beta. Once a person turns 15 they figure out what category they fit into. People tend to know what category they fit into because they're personality matches.

Categories:

Alphas: generally very aggressive. They are larger and stronger then the other categories. They can not bare children but can conceive. Some can be more gentle depending on their mate.

Omega: omegas or softer and more caring. They are the only ones capable of child birth besides beta females. They only can become pregnant by

Alphas. They go through something called a heat where it is highly likely that they will become pregnant if they decide to mate. They are smaller and weaker then the other categories.

Beta: They basically are regular humans. Males can't bare children but females can. They do not have a heat or anything special. They can not have children with omegas.

Heat: When an omega is the most fertile. They release pheromones that attract Alphas. They become extremely vulnerable and can't control their urges. The strength of the pheromones depends on the omega. When an Omega is in heat their alpha keeps a close eye on them and won't leave their side unless they have to. If an omega does not have an Alpha they hide until it's over because it's extremely dangerous for them to be in public when it occurs. They can be taken advantage of if they aren't somewhere safe. Heats tend to last anywhere from a few hours to almost a week depending on the omega. Medication can be taken to control the heat but it only delays the effects and sometimes amplifies the heat.

Courting: when two people are "dating" or trying to see if they want to be Mates with a person.

Mate: a persons lover or partner


	2. Chapter 1

Cyrus Goodman ran into his room locking his door and hid under his sheets and blankets. As soon as his birthday party ended and everyone went home he felt it. He felt his body change. It didn't hurt but he knew what it meant. It meant that he was an Omega and it scared him. He wasn't prepared for it. He had wished that he was a beta like Andi. He knew from the tender age of five that he'd never be an Alpha. He was smaller and less masculine then the other boys and some girls. He had chalked it up to being sheltered by his parents but obviously that wasn't the case.

"Cyrus, honey...please open the door." His mother pleaded.

Cyrus felt his body start to shake out of sheer fear of how his life was going to be from here on out.

"N-No!...G-Go Away!" He stuttered.

His mother sighed and reached on the top of the door frame where she kept a spare key and unlocked her sons door. She sat on his bed and placed a hand on what she assumed was his back. She could hear the boy whimpering under the sheets.

"Cyrus it'll be ok." His mother assured him. Cyrus only cried harder at her words.

"No...it won't...you're not even an omega. You don't even know what it's like." Cyrus cried out.

"But your step mother is. She can help you Cyrus. You're not alone." His mother comforted.

Cyrus poked his head from under his sheets. His eyes were puffy and red. His tears seemed to be stuck to his face as he looked at his mother.

"Can she (hiccup) make it go away?" Cyrus hiccuped.

Cyrus's mother sighed and smiled weakly.

"No...I'm afraid she can't. But she can show you how to properly take care of yourself." His mother informed.

Cyrus's head fell into his pillow. "Mom I'm scared...what if I." The aging woman cut her son off.

"Cyrus, there's warning signs when that occurs. I'll make sure you're far away from anyone and everyone." His mother assured.

The Next Day...

"Where's Cyrus?" Andi asked as she opened her locker.

Buffy looked at Andi and sighed. One of Andi's eyebrows curved upward out of curiosity of why Buffy was acting weird.

"What is it Buffy?" She questioned the girl.

Buffy stepped forward and leaned so that she was by the girls ear.

"Cyrus is an omega." Buffy whispered.

Andi's eyes went wide.

"Buffy, oh my god. How'd he take it?" Andi said shocked.

Buffy shrugged and opened her locker. "I honestly don't know. His mom said he was locked in his room and didn't want to come to school...I was tempted to run up there and snatch him out of there but I didn't want to traumatize him." Buffy sighed.

"Traumatize who?" Marty asked appearing out of no where.

"Cyrus...he's not feeling to good right now." Andi answered.

"Oh..well I hope he fee..." Marty gets interrupted by people gasping.

Jonah Beck was walking down the hall hand in hand with a girl nobody recognized.

"Isn't that the 5th one in the last 2 weeks." Buffy commented.

Andi sighed and lowered her head. Jonah and Andi were once together but after finding out he was an Alpha he stopped caring about her all together. He acted like he had never known her to begin with. Omega girls lined up to be with Jonah and he took advantage of that. TJ walked up to the boy giving him a hot five.

"Those two disgust me. I hate how they treat omegas like their dispensable." Buffy complained with a clenched fist.

Marty placed a hand on the girls shoulder trying to calm her down. He was always like this with Buffy. Whenever she'd get upset or angry about something he'd try to calm the girl down.

"Just ignore them then." Marty recommended.

The Alpha inside of Buffy didn't want to let it go. She wanted to beat the crap out of TJ and Jonah. Especially Jonah for making Andi feel worthless.

Andi has always wondered if Marty was an Omega from the way he acted around Buffy. But then at times he'd show signs of being an Alpha because he was strong and athletic. She wanted to ask the boy but didn't want to come off as rude.

Buffy stared harshly at the green eyed boy as he walked past them. She took a step forward only for Marty to hug the girl stopping her from moving. She then looked at Marty who had worried eyes.

"I'm sorry Marty?" She apologized with softening eyes.

"It's fine Buffy...I just hate when you get like this." Marty sighed.

Andi looked at the two confused and shocked. They were still hugging each other and their heads were extremely close.

"Ahem!" Andi cleared her throat.

Both Marty and Buffy looked at Andi. Buffy lightly pushed Marty off of her.

"Do you guys wanna tell me something?" Andi questioned with her arms crossed.

Buffy frowned then looked up at Andi.

"Marty's my mate." Buffy voiced. Andi just rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't hard to miss...the question i really have is if Marty an Omega or not?" Andi clarified.

"How'd you know?" Marty asked.

"Your super gentle with things. I only second guessed myself because your really into sports." Andi shrugged.

Buffy took Marty's hand into hers.

"How long have you guys been together?" Andi asked while closing her locker.

Buffy looked Marty in the eyes. "Well it's complicated. When we both tried out for track we went head to head. I had heard he was fast so I challenged him to a race. I wanted to beat him so badly that I didn't realize that in the middle of the race he had the beginning stages of his heat. I could smell the pheromones and they had attracted me to him. I could see how scared and worried he got so I rushed him to the principals office before it got bad." Buffy informed.

Marty smiled at the curly headed girl.

Andi was still confused. "Buffy didn't you..." Buffy cut the short haired girl off.

"Andi you know me better then that. Even if I had the urge to...you know...I still had better judgement. I'd never do that without his consent." Buffy said proudly.


	3. Chapter 2

7 hours later...

Cyrus stepped out of bed for the first time today. His stomach was growling from ignoring breakfast and lunch. He stepped out of his room and walked down his stairs. He wanted so much to rewind the clock and somehow make himself normal again. His step father was in the kitchen making a sandwich and looked up at the groggy boy.

"The dead has arisen" the man joked.

"Fooooddddd!" Cyrus groaned out as if he were a zombie.

The man chuckled and started making the boy a sandwich.

"Are you still upset Cy?" His stepdad asked

Cyrus really didn't want to think about it anymore.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want food." He complained.

The man frowned and continued to make the sandwich.

Meanwhile at the Spoon...

Jonah walked inside the spoon to sit with his group of friends. He stopped when he saw Andi and Buffy and approached them. He was feeling bad for missing Cyrus's birthday. Back in middle school they used to be close but things changed. He had always promised himself to buy Cyrus gifts for his birthday since Cyrus always remembered to get him something. Andi looked up then away from the green eyed boy while Buffy stabbed his soul with her eyes.

"Hey guys" Jonah greeted.

"Don't hey guys us." Buffy spat.

Both of Jonah's eyebrows raised. "What did I do?" He questioned.

"Is he really not aware of what he did to me?" Andi thought.

"Are you serious...you broke Andi's heart. You ignored her. What makes you think you can just walk over here like everything's ok!" Buffy yelled.

Jonah scratched the back of his head. He didn't understand what Buffy meant. He had told Andi that he didn't like labels. He didn't feel comfortable with being labeled someone's boyfriend. He wanted to be free from all of that.

"Andi...I didn't mean to upset you. I just...I'm not into the whole courting thing. It's just not my niche." Jonah voiced.

Andi glanced up at the boy and squinted her eyes. "Not only did you ignore but you mated with other girls Jonah. I could understand if you didn't want to be with me but you should've just said that." Andi acknowledged.

"Why are you even over here?" Buffy said rudely with her arms crossed.

"I-I wanted to give something to Cyrus but I guess I'll just wait." Jonah stated turning around.

Before he could walk away his mind went directly to Cyrus. He was a terrible friend. Not only did he ignore Andi but he ignored Cyrus. Cyrus was he nicest person to ever walk this earth. Jonah turned back around and looked at Buffy and Andi.

"When you see Cyrus...can you tell him I'm sorry." Jonah announced.

Buffy was beyond pissed with the boy. She knew that Cyrus has had a huge crush on the boy since middle school but put it aside for Andi.

"If you're so sorry you should apologize yourself!" Buffy spat.

Jonah took a deep breath controlling his need yell at the girl for talking to him like he was an Omega, but he knew she was right. He slowly turned back around and walked out of the spoon.

Back at Cyrus's house...

Cyrus was back upstairs rapped in his blankets watching videos on YouTube. He was trying to forget about the last 24 hours. His mom had brought home a gallon of ice cream that he was currently eating. He heard a tap on his window and glanced over to see Jonah smiling at him. He wiggled from his blankets and set the ice cream down. He opened the window and let Jonah in.

"Hey Cyguy" Jonah greeted.

Cyrus blushed at the old nickname Jonah had given him.

"Hey...J-Jonah. What are you doing here?" He replied.

Jonah smiled at him and dug into his pocket.

"I feel bad for not being at your birthday party so I got you something." Jonah exclaimed pulling out a small necklace that had a Jewel encrusted "C"

"When I saw it I thought of you. Get it "C" for Cyrus." Jonah giggled.

Cyrus was panicking internally. Jonah hadn't even made eye contact with him in months. He didn't know wether to be mad at him or happy that Jonah was thinking about him.

"Cyrus you ok?" Jonah asked stepping forward and looking the boy in the eyes.

Cyrus was a mixed bag of emotions. He wanted to so desperately to kiss Jonah right on the lips but he also wanted to throw him out of the window. Especially for what he did to Andi.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jonah asked.

"Yes...you did everything wrong!" Cyrus voiced loudly.

Jonah glared at the boy with a hint of anger.

"You broke Andi's heart. You acted like we didn't exist. Then you come running into my room with gifts because you're sorry that you didn't make it to my birthday. That's wrong on so many levels!" Cyrus yelled.

Jonah stepped forward and pushed the boy down. "Don't talk to me like that you fa..." Jonah had stopped himself from saying that word.

"Say it Jonah..I know you want to!Tell me how you really feel!Do I disgust you that much!Does me being gay make you hate me!." Cyrus replied.

Jonah was lost for words. He didn't expect Cyrus to admit to his suspicions. "Cyrus I...I don't care that yo..." Jonah was cut off by Cyrus's tears. He made the boy cry and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Cyrus I'm sorry...don't cry." He said hugging the boy.

Cyrus cried into his shoulder and he rubbed the boys back. "It'll be ok Cy...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just mad. I know I've been a terrible friend. Just please stop crying." Jonah begged.

"No everything won't be ok Jonah...you don't understand. You never will." Cyrus weeped.

"Cy...yes I do. I..." Cyrus cut the boy off again.

"I'm an omega Jonah!" Cyrus yelled crying harder into the boys shoulder.


	4. Chapter 3

Jonah let the boy go and took a step back. "Omega?" He questioned.

Cyrus scrambled to the far side of his room and hugged his knees to his chest. Jonah had felt guilty. He wasn't there for his friend. He had wondered why Cyrus didn't show up to school. Cyrus was known for perfect attendance so he was always at School.

"Cy...I..I didn't know." Jonah stammered.

He walked over to the boy but avoided touching him. "Cyrus...I'm sorry. I should've...I should've been there." Jonah confessed.

"But you weren't. You were supposed to be my friend." Cyrus sobbed.

"I am your friend." Jonah responded getting closer.

Cyrus pushed Jonah away with all his strength making the boy fall on to his butt.

"Stay away from me!" Cyrus demanded.

That hurt Jonah. He didn't want to leave Cyrus like this. With their friendship in shambles.

"Cy..." he pleaded.

"We cant be friends anymore." Cyrus announced.

Jonah's eyes widened. "Cy...Alphas and Omegas are capable of being friends. Your friends with Buffy." Jonah noted.

Cyrus shook his head. "No...please. Stay away from me Jonah!" Cyrus cried out.

Cyrus could feel his increasing attraction for the boy in front of him. The feelings he used to receive when the boy was around prior to his birthday seemed to be multiplied by ten. He was fighting with himself. He wanted Jonah to hold him again. Touch him again. Make him feel better. He couldn't take these feelings.

"Cy...I refuse to believe you don't want to be my friend just because your an omega. I'd never use you like other Alphas would. That's wrong." Jonah replied.

"J-Jonah please just go...please." Cyrus whispered.

Jonah shook his head. "No Cyrus I'm not leaving unt..." Jonah stopped talking once he smelled a sweet scent.

It was something he had never smelled before. It was as if the sweetest candy that was ever produced was somehow made into the richest fragrance. It seemed to take hold of his brain. His thoughts went blank and the only thing on his mind was the scent. His pupils dilated and the expression on his face became one of hunger. The scent put him into a trance bringing out the animalistic characteristics within him. He looked at Cyrus who's face was red.

Cyrus was beginning his heat and he couldn't control his body. He knew once Jonah hugged him that he had started his heat. That's why he was in the corner. His face was extremely hot and he was letting out low moans and pants. He could feel his hands trembling and his mouth watering. For some reason his body wouldn't let him run. As much as he wanted to he couldn't. Cyrus eyes drifted to Jonah and the look on the boys face scared him. He could see Jonah fighting his natural instincts. Jonah was growling but somehow holding himself back from touching Cyrus.

"J-J...Jonah.." Cyrus tried to talk to the boy but he couldn't control his voice either.

Jonah began to approach Cyrus who was now breathing heavily. Cyrus heart was beating faster and faster with ever step the boy took. That's when it happened. Jonah couldn't control himself anymore. It was the strongest smell he had ever smelled coming from an Omega. He had been with other omega girls but they never gave off this kind of scent. It was never this sweet and enticing.

Jonah launched himself from where he was standing on top Cyrus's body and attacked the boys neck with hard bites. Cyrus moaned loudly as the boy bit down on his neck. Suddenly his door swung open and Cyrus's panicked mother ripped Jonah off of Cyrus. She held him back as he tried to fight her off to get to Cyrus who he had marked as his. Cyrus was a panting mess as he stared lustfully at Jonah. He had lost all free will once Jonah marked him. He felt a pair of strong arms pick him up and take him out of the room. He tried to fight off who ever it was but he was still to weak. His breathing was still heavy and he felt empty without Jonah present.

"Cyrus...Dammit..,.I didn't expect it to happen this early." Cyrus's dad announced.

His step father was also present in the room but was covering his face with a pheromone blocker.

"His scent is strong. I can smell it even through this...I'm gonna go check on Leslie and Jonah." The man said exiting the room.

Cyrus's dad placed a pill into Cyrus's mouth and made the boy drink water. He instantly fell asleep and the man tucked the boy into the guest bed. He kissed the boy on the forehead the locked the door and shut it.

Meanwhile in his room Jonah had finally calmed down and returned back to normal. He looked at Cyrus's parents in fear.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't want to...I couldn't control it. Please...I just came here to apologize to him then he...he went into heat...It was so..."

Jonah's eyes went dark and he could feel a longing feeling from just thinking about the scent. He started to growl again and Cyrus step father placed a hand on the boy shoulder stopping him from going anywhere.

"Jonah...breath...take control of it. Think of something else. Get Cyrus out of your mind." He explained.

Jonah took a deep breath and calmed himself. He instantly started crying which surprised the adults.

"Hey it's ok...we're not mad at you. I'm sure this wasn't you're intentions at all. It was Cyrus's first heat so of course you couldn't control yourself." Cyrus mom assured.

"Still...It was stronger then most heats." Her ex-husband noted entering the room.

"He also marked Cyrus as his. Normally Alphas don't do that unless they have found their life mate...Jonah do you love my son?" Cyrus's mother asked.

Jonah wiped his tears and thought about the woman's question. He had forced his feelings for Cyrus out of his mind a long time ago. He thought that if he ignored the feelings that they'd eventually go away. He didn't want to be labeled as the "gay alpha". The feelings did go away the more he ignored them but he found himself ignoring Cyrus all together and he missed he boy.

"I don't know." He muttered. Cyrus's stepfather frowned.

"Do you know what marking someone as yours means right?" The man asked.

Jonah sighed and nodded his head. He knew that it meant that Cyrus would be bound to him forever. It was extremely hard and expensive to get rid being imprinted or marked. The only other alternative was death. Betas didn't have to deal with this because they weren't able to be imprinted on.

"Jonah...honey...I need you to look at me...Cyrus is our only son. I care about him more then anything. He's extremely fragile. You've imprinted on him. I need you to promise me that you won't break him. Because if you do..." Cyrus's mother thought about her next choice of words.

"I'll kill you." She smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

Cyrus woke up with arms rapped around him. He looked to his side to see a sleeping Jonah. He started freaking out and pushed the boy away from him. Jonah fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"What the hell cy!" Jonah yelled. Cyrus crawled to the corner and hugged his legs again

"Did we...did we mate?!?!" Cyrus panicked. Jonah shook his head giving the boy relief.

Jonah had a guilty expression written in his eyes. Cyrus nervously stood up and felt a piercing pain in his neck

"You...you marked me. Jonah...why would you mark me?" Cyrus questioned.

"I don't know Cy...it was impulse. The only thought going through my head was to...The scent...the sweetness. I wanted it all to myself." Jonah admitted.

Cyrus didn't know how to feel. He's always wanted Jonah to like him back but marking him. "Jonah...you...you..took it away from me." Cyrus said with tears in his eyes.

Jonah looked at Cyrus confused. "Took what away Cy?" Jonah questioned.

"You took my choice away you selfish prick. You marked me because you thought I'd cut you off didn't you. You just want me around so you can..." Jonah cut Cyrus off by grabbing the boy by the arm and pulling him to his chest.

He leaned in and kissed the boy with as much passion as he could muster. He had been wanting to do that since he met Cyrus through Andi. The first thing he noticed when he first saw the boy was his pink lips.

"Cy...I marked you because I'm...I'm in love with you." Jonah admitted.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"There just 15 Leslie. What could they possibly know about love." Jonah's mother retorted.

"This isn't my fault. Your son snuck into my sons window and marked him. Obviously he has feelings for the boy." Cyrus mom rebutted.

"My son isn't some homo." Jonah's father argued.

"Please refrain from using that kind of language in this house." Both of Cyrus's father figures expressed. They both eyed each other and nodded.

Cyrus's mother had enough of Jonah's parents. "Look your son marked my son not the other way around. You know good and well once an omega begins their heat they have no control. Alphas have more control over the situation then omegas do. In fact they have all the control, which means that your son wasn't able to control himself because somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to mark him. He wanted to claim the boy as his." Cyrus's mother huffed.

Jonah's mother knew deep down that Jonah loved Cyrus. When they were in middle school that's the only person Jonah would talk about. She turned around and faced her husband.

"John...she's right. If Jonah didn't want to mark Cyrus he wouldn't have. You have to accept that." Jonah's mother expressed.

The man took a deep breath and sighed. "Look...I don't like it. Honestly I'd make Jonah ignore Cyrus if I could. But Cyrus is bound to him. No matter how hard I try Cyrus will continue to chase after Jonah. Every time Cyrus enters his heat Jonah will be called to watch over him. Separating those two will only intensify their cravings for each other to the point that anything I say or do will not be heard." The man sighed.

"What happens when Cyrus goes into heat. If we hadn't stopped them from mating then there would have been a high chance that he'd be pregnant." Cyrus step father noted.

"We just have to take extra steps to make sure that doesn't happen. They have medication and different types of contraception if need be. We can't stop the inevitable from happening but we can stop them from birthing a ch..." cyrus mother stopped speaking as the two boys are descended the stairs.

"Mom...I don't understand why your so worried." Cyrus voiced with annoyance.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "It's just that...well...omegas are meant to have kids...so they aren't the best at thinking about protection when they are in the middle of a heat." Cyrus mother informed.

Jonah gripped Cyrus's hand. "Then it's my job to make sure that we don't make that mistake." Jonah said confidently.

Jonah's dad cleared his throat and Jonah looked at the man and gulped.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you Jonah. I told you about this countless times. Then you go and do it to a boy. I can't even look at you right now." His father spat.

Jonah only smiled at the man not giving a care in the world about what he thought. He understood there was nothing his father could do.

The Next day...

Cyrus still didn't feel comfortable going to school but his parents forced him. Him and Jonah had a conversation before he left last night that included some yelling and tears being shed.

Jonah wanted to hide their relationship and continue to do what he had prior to marking Cyrus. He told Cyrus that he loved him but wasn't ready to come out yet. Cyrus was extremely upset and pushed Jonah out of his house and slammed the door in the boy's face.

When he saw the boy in the hallway Jonah completely ignored him. He even flirted with a couple of girls right in front of Cyrus. Buffy could tell something was going on with her friend because he was quieter the usual and wearing a turtle neck to cover the mark on his neck.

During passing period Buffy pulled down Cyrus 's turtle neck exposing the mark. She gasped at Cyrus and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Cyrus you're marked? Who? Why?when? Where?" Buffy questioned.

Cyrus looked away. "Jonah came over yesterday...during my heat." Cyrus informed shyly.

Buffy's mouth dropped. "And he marked you...I didn't know Jonah...liked you." Buffy said a little startled.

"Buffy you don't understand. I didn't ask for this. He took it upon himself to mark me. I didn't even get a choice." Cyrus replied.

Buffy eyes read anger. "I'm gonna kill that son of..."

"Buffy! Calm down. I could tell he couldn't help himself. I saw the look in his eyes. He had no control. If my parents didn't stop him we would've...mated." Cyrus explained.

Buffy's eyes practically fall out of their sockets.

"Cyrus I'm so sorry..if I would have known you were gonna have your heat I would have stopped him from coming over." Buffy apologized and hugged the boy.

They let go of each other and the bell rung signaling for class.

Cyrus shared P.E. with Jonah and TJ. Everyday they'd pick all the Alphas out of the bunch of kids during team sports and today was basketball.

In the locker room Cyrus put a bandaid he over his mark and preceded to change. He could tell watchful eyes viewed his every movement as he changed his clothes.

When an Alpha imprinted on an Omega there's a low degree of pheromones that tell the Alpha we're exactly the omega is and Jonah's eyes were glued to Cyrus. Cyrus peered at Jonah and couldn't help but blush. He was furious with Jonah but the way Jonah looked at him made him feel all gooey inside.

They walked into the gym and the coach blew his whistle indicating for Everyone to pick teams. Cyrus was picked last out of the bunch and sighed. He hated P.E. for the simple fact that Alphas always had an advantage.

Halfway through the game Cyrus was subbed in and was passed the ball. He dribbled up the court the best he could and shot the ball. TJ rushed over and blocked the shot while knocking Cyrus over on to his butt.

"Dude you're complete garbage at basketball...you'd think you were an omega or something." TJ dissed.

Cyrus looked at the floor trying to stop himself from crying.

TJ picked up on the boys emotions and started laughing. "Jonah can you believe this...I think he is an omega. He's about to cry." TJ commented.

Jonah looked at Cyrus and he could feel himself becoming angry at the fact that TJ was messing with his Omega. Natural instinct started to take hold of Jonah and he started growling.

"Dude is someone having their heat or something? Your growling." TJ asked.

Jonah was trying his best to control himself. He didn't want to expose the fact that he had marked Cyrus.

Before Jonah could react in any kind of way Cyrus ran. He was gone in an instant leaving Jonah feeling horrible.


	6. Chapter 5

"The usual?" The waiter asked the four teens he saw at least 4 times a week

"Yup." Andi smiled brightly.

Marty rested his head on Buffy's shoulder as she messaged his thigh. Cyrus frowned at the mated couple. Andi gave the boy a weak smile and patted him on the arm.

"Cyrus try not to think about it so much." Andi recommended.

Cyrus turned his head to look at the girl like she was stupid. "How can I forget about him when he marked me. He literally knows where I am all the time." Cyrus sighed sliding down his seat.

"Look on the bright side. At least you got to kiss him. I didn't even get that." Andi complained.

Cyrus rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I can't even do it in public...and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even kiss me unless I started having another heat." Cyrus voiced

"Cyrus stop being such a buzzkill. You make omegas sound like we're worthless. People have killed and started wars over us. We are some of the most valuable beings in the planet." Marty chimed.

"You can say that because Buffy actually cares about your feelings...How does that work anyway. Does Buffy get preggos or do you?" Cyrus asked out if curiosity.

Buffy pointed to Marty making Cyrus even more confused. "How if you don't have..."

"So how do you guys like the weather?" Andi asked trying to change the subject.

"What I want to know. Buffys obviously a girl. How does Marty have a baby if she doesn't have a..."

"Look the foods coming." Marty interrupted.

Cyrus squinted his eyes at the boy. Buffy laughed while shaking her head.

Cyrus's pupils seemed to do the same thing Jonah's did when he was experiencing his heat. He instantly dug into the baby taters. While the boy was stuffing his face Jonah walked into The Spoon with another omega. Cyrus's head bolted up as he felt is blood boil. His senses sharpened and his instincts started to kick in.

Do to being imprinted by Jonah any omega or even beta that Jonah tried to court will be seen as a threat to Cyrus even if he didn't want to think of it that way.

Cyrus stood up only for Buffy to force him back down. Cyrus snarled at the girl and she gave him dark eyes. Cyrus instantly calmed down.

Cyrus then looked down at his milkshake and forcibly chugged it all leaving the three others to watch the boy in shock.

"What?" Cyrus said once he was finished.

"You just chugged a large milkshake." Marty commented.

Cyrus shrugged his shoulders. "You should see me when I have a gallon of ice cream. It is not pretty." Cyrus giggled

Andi was happy to see the boy smiling. Buffy looked over at Jonah who was smirking widely at the girl he was courting.

"Why would he come here if he knew you'd be here?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Because he wants to "watch" over me like he's my dad or something. He doesn't want Alpha males trying to court me." Cyrus explained.

"So he gets to run around and do what ever he wants with whomever he wants, then runs back to you when you have your heat. That's he definition of an asshole." Andi justified.

"Or fuckboy." Buffy added.

"So he just marked you as his property and then he goes and sleeps with other people. That's an Alpha for you." Marty sighed.

Buffy playfully punched Marty causing him to giggle.

"Can we get off Jonah please!"Cyrus blurted out loudly.

Jonah looked over at Cyrus and he shrunk in his seat. Jonah excused himself from the girl and walked towards their table.

"What exactly are you guys talking about?" Jonah questioned rudely.

"Nothing." Cyrus said afraid.

"You being a fuckboy." Buffy replied coldly.

Andi just rolled her eyes and leaned her head on her hand as she took and hand full of baby taters. She knew she was in for a little show and the baby taters went well with what she was about to see.

"You know nothing Buffy...just shut up." Jonah retorted.

"Well I know you marked Cyrus...then you decided to court someone right in front of him...if I didn't stop him a couple of minutes ago the girls head would have been detached from her body. I also know that you don't care about his feelings. How do you love someone and not care about how they feel?." Buffy responded.

"You told her?!??" Jonah yelled. Cyrus flinched at the boy's tone.

Andi didn't expect Jonah to yell at Cyrus. She looked at the green eyed boy like he was crazy then got in his face.

"You yell at him again and I'll make sure your vocal cords are ripped out of your throat. That's not a threat Jonah. That's a promise...and I don't break promises" Andi snapped

Jonah looked at the girl with a bit of fear and took a step back. "Cyrus can I talk to you...alone?" He asked looking at all Cyrus friends.

"Cyrus don't listen to him. He just wants his way." Buffy informed the boy.

Cyrus shook his head. "It's ok Buffy I'll be fine." Cyrus voiced with a weak smile.

He then scooted out of his seat. Jonah forcibly took Cyrus's hand and dragged him outside.

"Are you trying to get me exposed. I thought I told you to shut the fuck up about all of this. Then you go and run yo..." Cyrus's hand landed clean across the boy's face.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again. Let me make this brutally clear Jonah Beck. I'm not your property. Being bonded to you does not make me a servant or something like a housewife. You'll speak to me with kindness and respect or I'll rip your tongue out and feed it to you through a tube. I'm not a pushover kind of boy and I hope you didn't assume that." Cyrus barked pointing a finger into his chest.

Jonah was dumbfounded. Cyrus was always gentle and soft. He didn't expect him to react so harshly. Cyrus raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.

"Do I make myself clear Jonah...or do I have to say it again. Because if I do..I swear to god."

Jonah tensed up and nodded. "Yes...sir...Cyrus...I Don't know...is it sir or just Cyrus." Jonah stuttered.

Cyrus rolled his eyes and walked back into The Spoon leaving Jonah to think.


	7. Chapter 6

Fast Forward to Saturday morning...

Cyrus woke up to rain hitting his window like someone was throwing a million pebbles at it. He rolled out of his bed only to fall flat on his face. He looked down to see what he tripped over and saw a shirtless passed out Jonah.

"Uhhgg...go away." He groaned quietly.

Cyrus knew for a fact Jonah must've snuck into his room to avoid his parents from seeing him drunk. He had went to a party and of course didn't tell Cyrus about it.

Cyrus kicked Jonah in the arm but the boy didn't move. Cyrus got worried and checked the boy's pulse. He released a sigh of relief once he felt a heartbeat. He flipped the boy onto his back and somehow had enough strength to drag him onto his bed. He covered the boy with blankets and sheets then darted out of his room.

The smell of pancakes hit him the moment he walked past the stairs. His destination was the bathroom but he instantly turned around. He made it down the stairs in record time to see his step mother making breakfast.

"Good morning Cyrus." She greeted

"Hey Sharon." Cyrus replied with a smile.

He was happy to see the woman for some odd reason.

"Where are Todd(stepfather) and my parents." Cyrus asked looking around.

"They all have clients today" she explained.

Cyrus nodded his head as he sat down at the counter. "Shrinks...am I right." Cyrus joked

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed. "We take about job very seriously Cyrus." She responded with a light chuckle.

She then looked at Cyrus's neck and frowned slightly. "Where is Jonah?" She asked.

Cyrus took a harsh breath and pointed upstairs. "He went out and partied last night. Does he expect me to take care of his hangover or something?" Cyrus questioned.

"Cyrus I think he must've subconsciously came here. He was probably really drunk and went to a place where someone actually cared about him." His stepmother informed.

"But I don't care about him." Cyrus frowned and crossed his arms.

"Cyrus, honey...it's ok to be angry with him. Alphas can be...stubborn..."

"Stupid, dumb, obnoxious, idiots, assholes." Cyrus interrupted.

His stepmother giggled at the boy's frustration. "All of the above Cyrus. Look the point is that yes he's gonna make you really angry. But he imprinted on you. He won't let anything happ..."

Cyrus cut the woman off. "Then why did he let one of his friends bully me. He didn't even say anything. He just stood there and watched." Cyrus huffed out.

Cyrus's step mother turned the stove off and placed a plate of pancakes and syrup with a glass of orange juice in front of the boy.

"Because he hasn't realized how important you are to him yet. Jonah's still a boy who's growing up. I'm not saying that's an excuse. What I'm saying is he's really immature and insecure about things." She explained pouring a cup of coffee for herself.

"Alphas...insecure...don't make me laugh." Cyrus exclaimed.

"Cyrus you'd be surprised who most of my clients are. Alphas have more layers then you think. They have more emotions then just the two they like to show" she noted

Cyrus's plate was completely empty as he looked up at the smiling woman. "I guess." He replied.

His head randomly jerked to he left. "He's up." He noticed.

He was a little freaked out about how he knew Jonah was waking up.

"Does marking someone give you a special connection besides being bounded?" Cyrus asked the woman.

She nodded her head. "Yup...you already know about Alphas knowing where their omega is at all times. I'm sure you've experienced when Jonah courts someone you randomly get angry even if you don't know it's happening. When other Alphas are being aggressive with you Jonah will become really possessive of you. The deeper you two connect the more abilities you two gain. Like right now you were able to tell that Jonah was waking up but you're not even upstairs. It even gets to a point where you two are able to feel each others emotions" She explained.

Cyrus frowned at the woman. "I wish he could feel how I feel now. Maybe then he'd understand." Cyrus admitted.

His stepmother gave a weak smile. "You should go check on him...see if he's ok. Here take this too."She said handing Cyrus a plate of pancakes.

Cyrus hopped off the stool and slowly made his way to his room. When he opened his door Jonah had his head on Cyrus's pillows and was texting someone on his phone. Cyrus sighed and snatched the boy's phone and replaced it with a plate of food.

"Eat!" He demanded.

Jonah looked at Cyrus like he was crazy. "When did you become the Alpha." He joked taking a bite of his pancakes.

Cyrus sat down a few feet away from the boy at his desk. "Jonah what am I to you?" Cyrus asked.

Jonah's ears perked up slightly. "What do you mean?" He replied with a mouth full of food.

Cyrus took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "You court other people like I don't exist. I'm asking you what I am to you. You don't even acknowledge the fact that I'm in the same room as you sometimes. What's the point of being yours if I'm not?" Cyrus explained.

Jonah sat his plate down and looked at Cyrus. "Your my...friend." Jonah replied.

"Jonah the moment you marked me we became more then just friends. You said you love me. I have no choice to love you. But the way you treat me..." tears started to fall from the boy's eyes as he looked down.

"Cy.." Jonah bolted from the bed to hug the boy. He didn't want to see Cyrus cry. He hated when he cried because it made Jonah want to cry.

"Get your hands off of me!" Cyrus pushed Jonah away.

Jonah stood up with his arms out. "Cyrus I'm just trying to..."

"I'm crying because of you. You hurt me countless times this week and you haven't even noticed. You don't care about me. You never did."Cyrus cried.

Jonah's guilt was very apparent on his face. He didn't mean to hurt the boy. He was just trying to make sure nobody found out about who he really was. He was scared of what people might think. He didn't know that he'd just end up hurting the person who didn't care about him being who he was.

"Cyrus." Jonah whispered while touching the boy's arm.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm selfish...I admit that...but I do care." Jonah admitted.

"Then prove it." Cyrus retorted moving his arm from Jonah's touch.

"How? How do I prove it to you?" Jonah pleaded.

Cyrus wiped his tears and looked at Jonah. "Start with this." Cyrus said holding up Jonah's phone.

Jonah's eyebrow arched upward out of confusion.

Cyrus sighed at the boy's stupidity. "Delete every girls number in this phone. If they contact you just act like they have the wrong number." Cyrus explained.

Jonah sighed and grabbed his phone. "If it means that you'll feel better then sure." He stated.

Cyrus placed a hand on the boy's phone stopping him from deleting anything yet.

"You also are not aloud to court anyone unless it's me." Cyrus added.

"But Cy my reputation." Jonah complained.

"But Jonah my heart...which is more important." Cyrus replied coldly.

Jonah sighed and nodded.

"Your heart is." He sighed.


	8. Chapter 7

"Ok I'm 34.2% done with trying" Andi sighed.

Cyrus looked at the girl and squinted. "Why 34.2%. It's not even 50?" Cyrus questioned.

Buffy perked up and clapped her hands scaring Andi and Cyrus. "I've figured it out." She announced happily.

Both Cyrus and Andi stared at the curly headed girl.

"All we have to do is get him to admit that he's in love with you in front of people." Buffy exclaimed.

Cyrus stared at the girl blank faced and then shook his head. "Not happening. He's to much of a wuss to do that. Plus he's only told me once that he loves me." Cyrus sighed.

"I know that...that's why I need to get another Alpha involved. If he thinks another alpha is trying to claim you he'll get all angry and possessive because you two are bonded. Then he won't have a choice to admit that he imprinted on you." Buffy explained.

"Buffy that actually sounds like a good idea." Andi voiced.

"I know...I try." Buffy said confidently.

Andi rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"Who though. It's not like Alphas are lining up to court me?" Cyrus admitted.

"Well technically no one really knows if you're a Omega or not. You haven't exactly shouted it out to the world." Buffy noted.

"Well that's an easy fix. All you have to do spread rumors. I can have that done in a matter of seconds if you'd like?" Andi stated.

Cyrus took a deep breath and fell back on the the Andi shack floor.

"Go ahead." He groaned

"Done!" Andi said excited.

"I have the perfect boy in mind too." Buffy grinned evilly.

Cyrus didn't like the look on Buffy's face so he stopped looking.

Monday Morning...

Cyrus walked into school clutching his backpack as Alphas eyed him. He didn't realize the power that a rumor can have over a person's life. He made a mental note to never spread rumors about anyone as long as he lived.

The fragile boy was beyond nervous as he started to put in his locker combination. He failed at least five times before finally opening it. Suddenly he felt someone touch the back of his arm. His head whipped around to see Walker.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were some ultra aggressive Alpha." Cyrus exclaimed.

"Well I am an Alpha. Not really that aggressive though." Walker admitted.

"Wait...you're an Alpha. Your to nice." Cyrus commented.

Walker smiled at the boy and shrugged. "Thanks I guess...look Buffy sent me over here. She told me about your little problem with a little somebody. I'd be happy to help." Walker declared.

Cyrus was worried that Buffy would send him someone who he didn't know. He was happy that Walker would be the one fake courting him to make Jonah jealous.

"Yes of course Walker. I'd be happy for you to fake court me." Cyrus laughed gaining a chuckle from Walker.

Walker nodded and then walked to class happily. Jonah wasn't anywhere near happy. He was livid with Cyrus for revealing that he was an Omega. He marched to Cyrus and grabbed his hand. He then stormed into the closest boy restroom while dragging Cyrus behind him.

"What the heck Cy!" Jonah growled.

Cyrus crossed his arms. "What?" He responded rudely.

"I thought we made a deal on Saturday. I stopped talking to girls so you can be happy again." Jonah grunted with a clenched jaw.

"But I'm not happy Jonah...I promised to keep you imprinting me a secret. I didn't say that I'd hide who I was." Cyrus admitted.

"Fine, be that way. You do what you want and I'll do what I want." He barked.

He then turned around a marched out of the bathroom. Cyrus smirked at Jonah's attitude. Jonah was falling right into their trap and he didn't even know it.

During P.E. several Alphas flirted with Cyrus including TJ. Cyrus could tell Jonah was beyond angry. Jonah avoided eye contact with Cyrus up until they had to play dodge ball.

Cyrus dreaded this sport because his reflexes weren't the best. When teams were picked Jonah was on the other team. As soon as the whistle blew Jonah hit the kid right next to Cyrus in the face with a dodgeball.

The green eyed boy stared at Cyrus intently as the kid crawled to the sidelines. Cyrus was a little scared to say the least. Jonah then caught a ball and aimed for Cyrus but someone had stepped in front of Cyrus and deflected the ball. It was Walker who was smiling brightly like he always did. He dodged a couple more dodge balls then threw one with all his strength hitting Jonah right in the stomach knocking the air out of his body.

Jonah fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Cyrus tried to hold in his laughter but couldn't. Jonah looked up and growled at the laughing boy as he stood up and walked to the sideline.

During lunch Jonah ate in silence as Walker fake flirted with Cyrus. He blushed at the boy as he talked about absolutely nothing. Walker was just mumbling words. The two boys had sat alone together to make it seem more intimate then what it really was.

"He's seething right now." Cyrus laughed.

"I know I can feel his eyes bleeding into my skull right now. He's pissed." Walker exclaimed.

Jonah took a large angry bite out of his apple and bit his tongue in the process.

TJ spit his water out laughing at the boy.

"Dude chill out or you might buss a vein." TJ joked.

TJ then looked at who Jonah was staring at and squinted his eyes. "Or you might buss a nut." He Joked again causing Jonah to stare at him and flare his nostrils.

"I'm not gay!" He spat.

TJ raised both his hands. "Jonah chill...I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying that your getting quite upset at Cyrus talking to Walker." TJ corrected.

TJ sighed and shook his head. "Dude...it's ok. I know you have a thing for Goodman. You always have. I'm not judging you."

Jonah looked at his friend slightly scared. "You don't care that I..." TJ cut him off.

"No Jonah I don't. I don't know if you know this but I have two dads." TJ admitted.

"Is that why you never invite me over?"Jonah asked.

"Heavens no. I love my dads. I never invite you over because they'd see right through you." TJ laughed.

Jonah took a deep breath trying to stop himself from getting emotional. He never expected anyone especially his best friend to accept him so easily.

"TJ can I tell you a secret? You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Jonah asked.

"Sure...What is it?"

"I marked Cyrus." Jonah admitted.

TJ's face was a mixture of disappointment and anger. "Are you stupid Jonah?" TJ yelled garnering attention from other students.

"Be quiet TJ!" Jonah said through clenched teeth.

"You marked Cyrus and courted other omegas. Are you stupid. Are you trying to make him kill everyone." TJ voiced a little quieter.

"No...I.." TJ cut the boy off.

"You've mated with other girls while Cyrus is marked by you. Are you stupid. If you keep doing this Jonah... Cyrus is gonna snap, and that can go two directions. Either he snaps on you or he snaps on himself. I'm sure you don't want him to hurt himself seeing as you marked him." TJ expressed.

"No...I don't want him to...I love him." Jonah admitted.

"Then stop being so damn oblivious and go get your boy." TJ commanded.


	9. Chapter 8

"What do you want!?!?" Buffy barked.

"Can you help me with Cyrus?" Jonah asked quietly.

Buffy was completely baffled by the boy's guts to come all the way to her house asking for help.

"Why should I help you. You've done nothing but hurt Cyrus." Buffy responded with venom.

"That's exactly why I need your help. Everything I do only hurts him. I just want him to be happy." Jonah exclaimed.

"Oh Jonah. Your the most clueless boy on the planet. All Cyrus wants you to do is be his mate. He doesn't care about you coming out and all that crap. He wants you to treat him like he matters to you. Make him believe that marking him wasn't a mistake." Buffy explained.

"Does he think that? Does he think that me imprinting on him was a mistake?" Jonah nervously questioned.

Buffy tilted her head at the emotional boy and frowned. "Jonah you've given him every reason to believe that. He's cried countless times. You're the only thing he thinks about all day everyday...and frankly I'm tired of hearing about it." Buffy complained.

"I...didn't mean for..." Jonah stopped talking once he smelled that familiar sweetness. It was intoxicatingly districting to Jonah.

"Shit...he's about to have another heat." Jonah panicked.

"Where is he exactly?!?" Jonah asked quickly.

"He went to the mall with Walker and Andi. They went shopping. Jonah how is Cyrus having his heat. It hasn't even been 2 weeks?" Buffy questioned.

"His heats come early I think.Look I have to find him before Walker notices his scent." Jonah responded.

"Walker would neve..." Jonah cut the girl off.

"You don't understand. Walker won't be able to control himself. I couldn't even think straight. I'll talk to you about it later..." Jonah said running off.

Meanwhile...

Cyrus suddenly collapsed scaring Andi and Walker. Andi's eyes went wide as she stared at her friend.

"Cyrus whats wrong?!?!" She panicked.

Cyrus face was scrunched up like he was in pain but it was anything but.

"H...He...H-H..." Cyrus tried to tell the girl but couldn't get it out.

Walker's nose started to twitch and his pupils dilated.

"Shit...he just went into his heat!" Walker growled.

The boy clenched his fists and ran off in a different direction trying to get as far away as possible. He would have lied if he said that Cyrus wasn't somehow scratching at his deepest desires. The fragrance that Cyrus was giving off made him want to forget who he was as a person and give in to that inner animal inside him.

Andi saw Alphas staring at Cyrus. She instantly stepped in front of Cyrus trying to block any alphas from coming near him. Adults held some of their Alpha kids back. Other teenagers who weren't alphas held their friends in place. Adult alphas could smell Cyrus but because their older and more experienced they are able to control themselves. Teenagers had harder time controlling themselves because of their hormone levels.

Jonah dashed into the entrance of the mall. The smell was getting sweeter and sweeter by the minute. He needed to find Cyrus and quick.

Walker had stopped running and turned around. He grinded his teeth together trying to stop himself from going back over to Cyrus. He saw Jonah dashing through the mall at the speed of light towards Cyrus which seemed to calm him.

Jonah pushed Andi out of the way out of instinct and the fact that she was in the way. He then scooped the boy up into his arms and placed him on his back. He growled at all the other Alphas who were nearby basically telling them that Cyrus was his and they backed off with some even calming down.

"J-J...ahh...J-Jonah." Cyrus groaned.

"I got you." The on guard boy said with clenched teeth.

He slowly backed away and then turned around and dashed out the mall leaving Andi who was still in shock on the ground. Everything seemed to return to normal as Jonah made his way out of the mall towards his house.

Walker paced back to Andi and helped her up. "I've never smelled anything like that in my life. I could barely keep my composure. If Jonah hadn't dashed in here I would have...I don't want to even think about it." Walker stated.

"I'm kind of happy Jonah marked him. If he didn't he wouldn't have smelled him from where ever he was." Andi explained dusting herself off.

Jonah kicked his front door open scaring his mother. She calmed down once she saw Cyrus's condition. Jonah bolted past her and up the stairs slamming his room door. He threw Cyrus on to his bed then took a step back.

He took a deep breath and calmed down. Somehow he was able to control his urges as he watched Cyrus jerk and moan. Cyrus started to make grabby hands which made Jonah's eyebrow go up.

"J...J..Jonah...p-plea..please. I...need..you." Cyrus whimpered.

Jonah had mentally swore to himself that he'd only go there with Cyrus if Cyrus was ok with it. Right now Cyrus wasn't even in the right mind to think straight.

"No...Cy...I have to talk to you first. I don't want to ruin your trust in me." Jonah expressed.

Cyrus eyes were focused directly on Jonah. Every movement and breath Jonah took Cyrus's eyes followed. The smaller boy bit his lip and stared seductively at Jonah. The pheromones in the room became stronger then they were the last time Cyrus had his heat and Jonah felt himself tense up.

"I said no Cyrus!!" Jonah commanded causing the boy to whimper like puppy.

Jonah was starting to have trouble controlling himself again and took a step forward. He then took two steps back as he tried to gain composure. He reached over into his dresser and placed a condom in his pocket just in case he lost all control.

Cyrus started to moan Jonah's name making the boy stare hungrily at Cyrus.

"Cy...No!" He choked out, feeling the stirring in his pants.

Cyrus had fully entered his heat now and was flipping and turning like crazy as he begged for Jonah's touch.

Jonah didn't realize it until it happened but he was on top of the boy in seconds and bit down on his neck were he had initially marked him. He started to kiss and suck on the boy's skin.

He stopped and looked down at the squirming Cyrus who's shaky hands traveled south.

Jonah swatted at the boy hands making him yelp.

"I said no!!" Jonah commanded.

Cyrus whimpered at the boy's commands but followed suit.

Cyrus then began to nuzzle his head under Jonah's chin as Jonah wrapped his hands around the boy.

Jonah had beat the urge to take Cyrus all the way. Cyrus was in his control now as long as he stated close to him. He wasn't planning on letting the boy go until he had to.


	10. Chapter 9

Jonah opened his eyes and felt Cyrus suckling on his neck. He looked over at his clock and saw that three hours had past.

Cyrus hands traveled down again now that the boy was awake. His hands landed on the boy's belt and he tried to unbuckle his pants. Jonah sighed and moved away from the boy and hopped to his feet.

"Jonah?" Cyrus moaned out. He was little shocked at the fact that he could speak clearly.

"Cyrus I said no." Jonah asserted.

Cyrus leaned upwards so that he was in a sitting position.

"I know...I can't help it. Heats make omegas super horny." Cyrus complained.

"I see that...now that you have some control...I wanna talk to you." Jonah mentioned while sitting on his bed near Cyrus.

Cyrus instantly laid his head on the boy's lap and looked up at him. "About what?" Cyrus asked with roaming hands.

"Us...I'm sorry for being such an idiot." Jonah said.

Cyrus's eyes never left Jonah's as he began to speak. "You can't help what you are. But you're my idiot and I have to deal with it." Cyrus responded as his hands ran up and down Jonah's chest.

"But you shouldn't have to deal with it. It's not fair. I've been nothing but a selfish prick. I've ignored your feelings and disrespected you multiple tim...times." Jonah voiced as Cyrus started to kneed at the boy's abs.

"Cyrus...I love you...I want to be with you. I...want to ohhh...Cy..ummm. Can you stop." Jonah said with wide eyes.

Cyrus shook his head and forced Jonah onto his back and sat on top of the boy's pelvis.

"When I said I needed you earlier...that wasn't the heat talking...well it sort of was...but it was me too." Cyrus admitted.

"You mean you want to...mate?" Jonah questioned.

Cyrus leaned down and kissed Jonah.

"Before my heat ends and I become a grumpy Cyrus." Cyrus laughed.

Jonah took a deep breath taking in the sweetness he'd thought he never get tired off and let his instincts take control. He aggressively pushed Cyrus onto his back and growled as he looked over his boy. Before Jonah could make any advances his bedroom door swung open and he was snatched by his father and dragged out of his room.

"I will not allow that happen here. Not at my home. It's sick and perverted." His father spat.

"John what are you doing!" Jonah's mother yelled.

"I'm not letting that happen in the home I pay for!" He yelled back.

"John you know how dangerous this is. You're playing with fire. Do you see your son right now." The woman pointed.

Jonah's father refused to look at his son who was starting to snarl and growl. His strength seemed to double as he tried to get out of the man's grip.

"John...Jonah feels like his Omega is in danger from you being so aggressive. Please let him go before he makes you le..." Jonah had flipped his father onto his back and jumped on top of the older man. His fist was a few inches away from his face making the man flinch.

Jonah was still growling at the man making his father scared.

"Alright...ok...I see I've overstepped my boundaries." Jonah's dad said putting up his hands in defense.

Jonah then ran back into his room slamming his door and locking it. He paced back and fourth out of anger.

He looked over at Cyrus who had fallen asleep and sighed. Omegas only could stay up for few hours during heat because it was exhausting.

Jonah lifted the light boy and placed him under his covers. He gently laid Cyrus's head on the pillow and kissed his forehead.

"Mine." He said to no one. He then strolled over to the door and exited his room and lightly shut the door.

He slowly walked down the stairs and saw his father staring out the window.

"Jonah I shouldn't have done that." The man apologized

"Dad...you threatened me and my omega. I could've killed you!" Jonah shouted.

"It's just...I was raised differently Jonah. Your grandfather was a ruthless Omega who was stuck in the old ways. I guess some of his beliefs were past on to me...sometimes I forget the world is changing." The man admitted.

"Dad I know somewhere in your heart you just want what's best for me but trying to get between me and Cyrus will only make me hate you." Jonah remarked.

Jonah suddenly felt a wave of emotion hit him like a truck. The weird part about it was that it wasn't his emotions. They were Cyrus's. He felt himself start to cry and his father looked at him in shock.

"Jonah...I didn't mean to...I promise to try harder to make sure that you're happy...ok" Jonah's father expressed.

Jonah nodded his head. He didn't really hear what his dad said because he was trapped in his own mind. The feelings and emotions he felt from Cyrus were hurting his soul. He could feel the emotions aching and yearning for someone to notice them. It pulled at Jonah's heart strings as he realized that Cyrus was hurting way before he even imprinted on the boy. This kind of pain he wasn't used to. It made him sick thinking about how Cyrus dealt with this all on his own.

He ran back upstairs to his room and saw the boy tossing and turning as he slept. He instantly wrapped the boy into his body and held him. He wanted to make up for the lost time. All the pain he'd caused. Cyrus peacefully rested his head on the boy's chest. Jonah could smell the pheromones in the room start to die down. He pulled Cyrus closer to him and held onto the boy like he was the only thing keeping him alive.

"I'll make sure you never feel like this again. You deserve better. You deserve to be loved and cherished. Something as precious as you shouldn't have to bear this amount of pain alone. From now on I deal with it with you. From beginning to end." Jonah whispered into the sleeping boy's ear.


	11. Chapter 10

A month later...

"J-Jonah!" Cyrus choked out as the boy smothered him with licks and kisses.

"What?" He said lifting his head.

Cyrus rolled his eyes at the alpha and sighed. "Are you trying to force a heat or something. You've been really touchy lately." Cyrus exposed.

Jonah cheeks turned red with embarrassment as he stepped back.

"What makes you say that?" Jonah asked nervously.

"Well we're making out in a janitors closet and little Jonah isn't so little right now." Cyrus laughed looking down at the big bulge in Jonah's pants.

Jonah's face got even redder as he covered himself. "Ehhh...stop looking!" Jonah yelled out in embarrassment.

"It's ok Jonah. Not like I haven't seen it before." Cyrus said rolling his eyes.

"But we haven't even...you know..." Jonah said making hand gestures that made Cyrus giggle.

"Last week when you were home alone. I came over to tell you something. Your door was cracked in your room...you were ummm...busy so I let you have your peace." Cyrus giggled

"Oh my god Cy! You saw me pulling my noodle! I can't believe this is happening!!!" Jonah freaked out.

Cyrus burst into tears from laughing so hard.

"Pulling your noodle?." Cyrus giggled.

Jonah sighed and shook his head.

"Look on the bright side...ahem...it's definitely not a noodle." Cyrus blushed.

"Ok can we change the topic." Jonah pleaded.

"Yeah...we can talk about how you whispered my name when you were.."

"Cy!" Jonah yelled making the boy laugh.

"What? You're the one that's all excited to see me." Cyrus confronted.

"Cy can we just go back to kissing?"Jonah expressed.

Suddenly the janitors closet opened and Buffy starts to laugh. "I thought you two might be in here." She teased.

Cyrus rolled his eyes and grabbed Jonah's hand leading him out the closet to lunch.

As they sat down Jonah looked around for Marty. "Where's Marty?" He asked Buffy.

"Hiding." She responded.

"From What?" Walker questioned.

"Me." Buffy admitted.

Andi looked at Buffy curiously. "Why exactly is he hiding from you?" Andi questioned.

"Because he's in his heat." Buffy informed.

"And...shouldn't you be with him seeing as you his Alpha?" Cyrus said.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Marty doesn't want to mate until we're married. Who am I to stop him from wanting that?" Buffy admitted as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"So you're just gonna wait?" Jonah questioned.

"I really don't have a choice." Buffy stated.

"I mean but when he's in his heat I'm sure he definitely wants you to be there." Walker voiced.

"No...I made a promise. I almost...broke the promise before because he randomly fell into his heat in front of me. I told myself I wouldn't do it again and that I'd stay away." Buffy admitted.

"But can't you smell him?" Andi argued.

"No...I haven't marked him." Buffy admitted shocking the group.

"Why? You two are like perfect for each other." Cyrus claimed.

"Because...What if he decides that I'm not someone he wants to be with or he's unhappy. I don't want that guilt on my hands." Buffy admitted.

Jonah looked at the side of Cyrus's face. Cyrus felt Jonah's feelings but acted like he didn't notice.

After School Cyrus invited Jonah over for dinner with his parents. He also wanted to talk to Jonah about some things.

Jonah rung the doorbell only for Cyrus to pull him inside swiftly. "What's the rush?" Jonah questioned.

Cyrus dragged him upstairs to and locked his door. "Nothing...I just don't want my parents to see you yet. They're all excited for some reason." Cyrus exposed.

"Oh." Jonah said with no emotions.

Cyrus placed a hand on Jonah's chest and felt his heartbeat. "What are you doing?" Jonah asked.

Cyrus slowly wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and rested his ear against his chest to listen to the boy's heart.

"Cy you're acting weird." Jonah noticed.

"Shhh!!!" The boy shushed.

Cyrus smiled as he listened to the rhythm of Jonah's heart. He wanted to remember it like it was his favorite song. A song that was made about him and just for him. A song that described how much Jonah loved the boy. A song that could only be heard by him because Jonah was his.

"Cy?" Jonah questioned exploring the boy's face for any sign of what he was thinking.

Cyrus peered up at Jonah with a serious expression.

"Jonah...what Buffy told us today about her and Marty? That doesn't apply to us." Cyrus expressed.

Jonah frowned at him and shook his head. "But what if it does. I know your not unhappy now but what if you become unhappy? What if you don't want to be with me anymore? You'd be stuck with me because of my selfishness." Jonah admitted.

Cyrus jumped and wrapped his legs around the bigger boy. He then rested his head in the crook of Jonah's neck and sighed.

"Jonah I want this. I want you. I'm happy now. I'll be happy later. Things happen for a reason. You marked me for a rea..." Cyrus stopped talking once he heard a knock on his door.

He hopped off of Jonah and opened it. "Hey...Dinners ready." His stepdad said.

"Oh...hey Jonah...didn't know you were hear already." The man smiled widely.

Jonah waved and nodded at the older man.

"I'll be down in a minute." Cyrus informed.

"Ok don't take to long." The man replied walking away.

Jonah slowly hugged Cyrus from the back and leaned down to kiss his neck. "They're up to something. I can feel it." Cyrus speculated.

"What makes you say that?" Jonah asked.

"They're way to happy about you being here." Cyrus replied.

"Maybe they're just happy to see me." Jonah smiled.

"No...that's not it. You're not that special." Cyrus dissed.

"I'm offended." Jonah laughed.

"You'll survive." Cyrus teased.

Jonah let go of Cyrus as the smaller boy was deep in thought.

"Do you remember like 3 years ago when my parents got divorced and they were arguing over who I would live with?" Cyrus asked.

Jonah blinked a few times and nodded. "Yeah...you were scared that you would have to move." Jonah chimed nervously.

"I think that I might be moving and they want to tell both of us." Cyrus said in a sad tone.


	12. Chapter 11

Jonah and Cyrus slowly creeped down the steps into the dining room where Cyrus's mother had set then table. Everyone seemed to have beaming smiles as they moved about. Everyone but Jonah and Cyrus who assumed the worst. Cyrus's stepmother noticed the looks coming from the boy's but held her to tongue.

As food was passed around the boy's were tremendously quiet making the rest of the adults slightly worried that something had happened between the boys.

"Cyrus...Jonah, are you two ok. You're incredibly quiet today?" Cyrus's father questioned.

Cyrus looked at his plate and ran his fork through his mashed potatoes. "Yeah." He replied failing at trying to dodge the man's question.

Cyrus's father's eyes shifted over to Jonah. He stared intensely at the boy making him sink in his chair and look anywhere but at him. "Jonah...what's wrong? Do you two not want to..." Cyrus stood up angrily and hit his hand on the table.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled causing the rest of the adults to almost choke on their food from the sudden mood swing.

"Cyrus, hunny we were gonna tell you but we thought that we should wait. It's a really big deal and it's something that we should talk about as a family." His mother explained.

Cyrus shook his head as tears ran down his face. "This gonna ruin my life!" Cyrus yelled plopping down in his chair.

"Cyrus I know that you've been our only child but..." Cyrus interrupted his step mother.

"You're not even my real mother!"He spat causing the woman to look at him with a saddened expression.

"Cyrus! I will not tolerate disrespect young man! Apologize now!" His father yelled.

"Why do I have to apologize when you guys didn't even think of my life. Your just gonna move me away from all my friends and Jonah. Is that why you invited him to dinner. So I could say my final goodbye." Cyrus cried.

All four of the boys parents looked at Cyrus confused. They had no idea what their son was talking about. Jonah caught on and nudged at the emotional boy's thigh.

"WHAT!!!" Cyrus whaled making Jonah flinch.

"Cy...I don't think...I don't think your moving." Jonah informed the misinformed boy.

"What?" Cyrus questioned.

Cyrus's stepmother stood up and smiled weakly at Cyrus. She seemed to have a twinkle in her eye that soothed Cyrus's emotions.

"Cyrus...you're going to be a big brother." She announced rubbing her belly.

Cyrus's mouth dropped to the ground as his eyes widened. His parents smiled at his reaction as he freaked out.

"Your serious. I'm gonna be a big brother." He exclaimed.

"Yes Cyrus...we wanted to surprise you. I guess leading you on like that wasn't the best idea." His father chuckled.

"Oh thank god. I thought I'd have to leave everything behind and start my life over...wait... why'd you have me invite Jonah then. No offense Jonah." Cyrus started.

"Well we also wanted to give Jonah our blessings. You two are spending a lot my time together so we assumed Jonah finally wanted to be your mate." Cyrus's mother smiled.

Jonah had a dusting of pinkness run across his face as he grinned. "That's if Cyrus will allow me to be his mate." Jonah stated looking at Cyrus.

Cyrus grabbed the boy's head and smashed his lips into Jonah's. "A million bazillion times yes!" Cyrus cheered leaving Jonah stunned from the kiss.

40 minuets later...

Jonah pressed his lips against Cyrus's cheek as he snored. He then ran his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair feeling how soft is was. He was absolutely infatuated with Cyrus, snores and all. Jonah stood up and looked back at the omega one last time before leaving his room. He walked downstairs and waved at the boy's parents before leaving.

About five minutes of Jonah walking and he arrived to his destination. He knocked on the door of the house he was going to and waited a few seconds. The door opened reviling a frowning Natalie.(the girl who andi, bex and Celia saw at the spoon with Jonah)

"What took you so long? You said you'd be here hours ago." She complained dragging the boy inside and sitting on his lap.

"Sorry...I was...I was busy with a friend." Jonah replied with a low tone.

Natalie's frown turned into a smirk as she kissed the boy on his already bruised neck.

"You don't have to lie to me Jonah. I know you were with Cyrus. I know you imprinted on him too." She replied kissing down the boy's neck.

She then lifted the boy's shirt showing his chest. "Who...ahh...who told you?"Jonah moaned out as Natalie bit down on Jonah's collar bone.

Natalie knew Jonah like the back of her hand. She knew everything that turned the boy on and more. Every single sensitive spot she knew. Every single way to make the boy weak at the knees she knew. She had him in the palm of her hands. If she wanted to, she could have Jonah leave Cyrus in a heart beat. At least that's what she thought.

"I have my ways Jonah...I know everything." She whispered making the boy shiver.

"I missed you Jonah. Last week when you were hear and I had my heat. You were so animalistic with me. It's like you were starving." She said licking the boy where she had bit him.

"Yeah?" Jonah smirked.

Natalie bit her lip and looked into the boy's eyes. "You're such a bad boy Jonah. What would Cyrus think about this?" She whispered seductively.

"What he thinks isn't important right now." Jonah voiced picking the girl up and leading her to her room and shutting the door.

The Next day at lunch...

"I can't believe it. I'm not moving, I'm gonna be a big brother, and Jonah's finally mine" Cyrus sighed happily.

"Meanwhile I'm still lonely and my sister is my mother." Andi complained.

"Ok that happened like three years ago Andi. You have no reason to still be upset by that." Buffy snorted.

"Yeah I know...I just wanted things to sound worse then what they really are." Andi sighed.

Walker sits down next to Buffy and smiles at Andi who was across from him. "Hey...Umm...so..Andi...Umm. I was thinking that maybe we could...you know go out for some tacos or something. That's if you like tacos of course." Walker smiled nervously.

Andi smiled at the taller boy and nodded. Inside Andi's head she was thanking god for listening to her complaining.

"Yeah...I love most food." Andi replied to the blushing boy.

Buffy stood up randomly causing Cyrus to look at her. "I can't stand all this awkwardness so I'm gonna see how Marty's doing." She said.

"Where is he anyway?" Cyrus asked.

"You know that's a good question. I'm gonna go find him wanna tag along?" Buffy recommended while tilting her head several times at Andi and Walker making heart eyes at each other.

Cyrus giggled and stood up. As soon as they walk out of the cafeteria they both look at each other and laugh.

"I didn't expect Walker to be so upfront about it." Buffy laughed.

"Yeah...normally he's super smooth and easy to talk to. I guess when he likes someone he gets nervous like the rest of us." Cyrus related.

"Speaking of liking someone where is Jonah?" Buffy asked.

"He texted me this morning... something about his uncle getting engaged. So I guess he's gonna be gone for a few days visiting him." Cyrus explained.

As both teens made their way down the hallway towards the library Cyrus accidentally bumps into someone and falls to the floor.

"Sorry...I didn't see you." Cyrus apologized while getting up and looking at the girl in front of him.

"It's fine...Cyrus right?" Natalie smiled.

"Yeah...that's my name." Cyrus replied.

Natalie smiled ear to ear at the boy as she stuck her hand out.

"I'm Natalie...Jonah's told me a lot about you." She smirked.


	13. Chapter 12

A few days later...

"Ahhh!!!" Cyrus screamed jumping across his living room.

Jonah held his stomach as he laughed from Cyrus's scream.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you were a murderer or something!" Cyrus yelled.

"Oh come on Cy I'm to pretty to be a murder." Jonah smirked.

Cyrus threw the pillow he was holding at Jonah. Jonah caught the pillow and grinned at the boy.

"What's that look on your face?" Cyrus questioned.

Jonah suddenly dashed at Cyrus making the boy fear for his life as he turned towards the stairs and ran up them. Cyrus being Cyrus somehow tripped and fell landing right in Jonah's arms. Jonah smirked as he carried the boy bridal style upstairs.

He sat the pouting boy on his bed and laughed.

"Shut up!" Cyrus hissed.

"Aww is someone upset because they're a scardy cat." Jonah teased.

"Don't talk to me!" Cyrus barked.

Jonah jumped on top of Cyrus and started to tickle the boy.

"Stopppp...please...stop it Jonah...hahahah...ok...I'm a...scardy cat." Cyrus admitted while laughing.

Jonah stopped his assault and sat on the boy's pelvis as he stared down at him. He then sniffed he air smelling a faint but familiar sweetness.

Cyrus instantly pulled Jonah down into a kiss. As things began to get heated. Cyrus disconnected the kiss and stared Jonah in the eyes.

"I bumped into an Omega the other day that said she knew you." Cyrus brought up ruining the moment.

Jonah frowned and rolled his eyes. "Cy, I know tons of omegas. Your talking to an ex fuckboy." Jonah smirked.

"No...she said she knew you knew you. Her name was Natalie. She was sort of upset at the fact that you didn't mention her to me. Apparently you guys are good friends."Cyrus spoke.

Jonah's thoughts seemed to be on fire as Cyrus looked into his eyes.

"Uhhh...she's...a friend I met...back in the day...when I used to play ultimate frisbee." Jonah chocked out.

"Yeah, that's what she told me. She also said you two were kind of close and that you two used to tell each other everything." Cyrus informed.

"Yeah...we were close once." Jonah replied nervously.

"Jonah why didn't you mention her she seemed like a really nice girl?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know...must've slipped my mind." Jonah replied a little to quickly.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Cyrus questioned squinting at the boy.

Jonah became trapped in his mind as Cyrus stared intently at him. He didn't want to break the trust that took him so long to build with Cyrus.

"...No...I have nothing to tell you." Jonah replied.

"You sure Jonah... you seem really nervous about some..." Cyrus's heartbeat began to increase as he became short of breath. He then began to moan.

Cyrus's body seemed to go limp as he lost control and became a horny mess.

"J-J...Jo...Jonah..." Cyrus groaned out running his shaky hands up the boy's built frame.

Jonah didn't know what to do so he gave in to the fantasies and urges that had plagued his mind ever since he had become an alpha, and that was to mate with Cyrus.

Cyrus's shirt went flying off as Jonah attacked Cyrus neck and left bite marks going all the way down to Cyrus's belly button then back up making the smaller boy convulse under him.

"Ahh..ahh...M..more" Cyrus moaned, his toes curling from Jonah's fondeling.

Jonah took advantage of the moment and wripped the boy pants and underwear off reviling the prize he had waited so patiently for.

Cyrus's face was a distinct red from his embarrassment over his size. Cyrus put his shaky hands over himself as he continued to groan and moan.

"Move your hands!" Jonah growled making the boy whimper.

Cyrus slowly moved his hands and placed them at his side.

"Your perfect Cyrus...it's perfect...don't be embarrassed." Jonah whispered into the boy's ear.

Jonah then went down on the boy taking his small erection into his mouth and bobbing up and down. Cyrus squirmed and fidgeted as Jonah continued to suck him off. Jonah became increasing aware of his own animal instincts kicking in as he tried to control himself. Cyrus was releasing a wild amount of pheromones which was driving the Alpha crazy. He wanted more than anything to fuck Cyrus to oblivion.

Jonah released Cyrus from his mouth and looked over he boy's naked body. Jonah began to growl making Cyrus whimper and squirm as his body shook. Sweat appeared on Cyrus's forehead as Jonah stood up.

Before Jonah lost complete control he pulled a condom from Cyrus's drawer that the boy's parents had talked to them about the first time Cyrus had a heat. Cyrus watched as the alpha took off his pants and licked his lips staring at him. Cyrus could feel himself crave Jonah more and more with each passing second. He wanted the boy in every witch way he could think of.

Jonah slowly lowered his boxer revealing himself to Cyrus. The big girthy penis hit his abs making a small slap sound. Jonah then wrapped the condom around himself and walked slowly over to the omega. Jonah's mind was completely blank now. The boys eyes were only focused on one thing. Jonah pulled Cyrus by the foot and dragged him to the edge of the bed. He moved Cyrus so that his legs where dangling off the bed and his stomach flat on the bed.

He bit down on the boy's collar bone as he slowly entered Cyrus making the boy's mouth go agape. There was no preparation or opening his hole up. Jonah couldn't wait that long. He needed to be inside his boy. He wanted breed him, but knew that would only end up with him pregnant.

"J-Jonah...stop. It hur..hurts." Cyrus whimpered as Jonah met resistance.

Jonah's decision making and common sense were long gone as he pulled all the way out and rammed back into the boy making Cyrus choke on his own breath. Jonah repeated this few times as Cyrus adjusted and started to push back.

Jonah was still struggling to fully enter Cyrus. The boy was an incredibly tight fit, which made his cock even harder.

Tears trickled down Cyrus's face as Jonah leaned towards the boy's ear. "Relax for me baby. Let my cock slide into you. I promise it'll stop hurting." Jonah gently whispered.

Cyrus nodded relaxing his muscles. The moment he did so, Jonah's fat long cock slid into him. He could feel every vein and and shape of Jonah's dick opening his walls.

Jonah had wished he didn't need a condom, but he didn't trust himself to pull out Cyrus's tight hole.

Cyrus felt entirely to full as he wiggled his ass on Jonah's pelvis trying to tell Jonah to move. Jonah smirked sliding his white dick all the way out to his pink tip, than ramming it back in the unsuspecting boy.

Cyrus let out a scream grabbing the sheets as Jonah began to fuck him. High pitched girly moans and the slapping of Jonah's big balls against Cyrus's ass was all that could be heard.

Jonah needed deeper. He wanted deeper. He had never been this hard in his life. He wanted to be inside of Cyrus's stomach if that was what was going to make him cum.

He placed a hand at the small of Cyrus's back and pushed it down making the smaller boy arch his back. This let Jonah dive deeper scraping against Cyrus prostate.

"FUCK...Your so fucking tight!" Jonah growled positioning his dick to hit Cyrus's prostate every time.

Cyrus was being driven wild as he screamed with every thrust. These screams weren't ones of agony. They were screams of pure euphoria. The pain had subsided a while ago and all Cyrus could feel was Jonah's big fat dick sliding deep into him.

"I wanna see your face." Jonah breathed, somehow picking Cyrus up and turning him around on his cock and laying the boy down on his back.

"If I can be in you forever I would." Jonah stated kissing the boy on he lips as he grabbed the boy's ankles and brought them by his ears giving him perfect view of his huge dick going in and out of Cyrus.

With every jab, Jonah could see Cyrus's face scrunch up. The boy's eyes were sealed shut and his mouth hung open. He also noticed the white watery substance all over Cyrus's stomach making the Alpha smirk.

Cyrus had cum multiple times and this boosted Jonah's already huge ego. It also made him even harder. His cock seemed to grow in size as he fucked Cyrus harder, feeling the heat rise in his balls.

He felt the condom he was wearing hit the base of his dick causing him to freak out a little. The condom had tore from him fucking Cyrus so hard . He could now fully feel Cyrus's hot insides wrap around his dick as he started to cum deep within Cyrus coating the boy's inner walls with his baby juice.

He collapsed on top of Cyrus his cock still inside the boy and gently fucking his cum up into the boy. He knew the boy would get pregnant. There was no way he wouldn't.

"Don't worry, I took the pill." Cyrus breathed, with Jonah's hard cock still pulsing in him.

A few hours later...

Cyrus laid next to Jonah out of breath and panting from hours of fucking as Jonah looked up at the ceiling. The only thing he felt was guilt. He had used Cyrus's heat as a scape goat. He knew the boy wanted to mate but he was lying to Cyrus's face.

He had stopped talking to most of the omegas except one, which was Natalie. Natalie rocked his world. She knew exactly what he liked and how he liked it. The thing that bothered him most is that she didn't even come close to how Cyrus just made him feel. Natalie was never able to make him loose complete control and give in to that inner Alpha. Natalie never made him fuck her senseless the way he just did Cyrus. Natalie never made Jonah fuck all his cum into her the way Cyrus just made him do. He had only stopped fucking Cyrus because the boy had fallen asleep.

Cyrus could smile at him and Jonah would have trouble breathing. When Cyrus was in his heat it took all of Jonah's energy not to hurt the boy by just plunging his dick into him. He hated this because Cyrus was obviously the one he was in love with. Now that they had finally mated it only made matters worse. Cyrus was better in all categories and all that could be taken away because of one girl. A girl he didn't love but only used for pleasure. A girl who, when he was using he only thought about Cyrus.


	14. Chapter 13

"Hey Jonah, your back already?" Natalie asked putting her arms around Jonah's neck.

Jonah lightly pushed her arms away making the girl frown. "What is it baby?" She frowned.

Jonah looked at the floor to avoid seeing how upset the girl was going get from what he had to say.

"Jonah?" She asked.

"This needs to end." Jonah expressed.

"What needs to end?" She replied confused.

Jonah looked up at the girl and sighed. "Us, this, whatever this is." Jonah huffed.

"Jonah are you serious. What did I do?" She asked still confused.

Jonah rapidly shook his head and sighed.

"Is it because I talked to your little marked boy? Jonah I didn't say anything that would expose us." She informed.

"No...that's not it. You didn't do anything." Jonah replied.

"Then why are you trying to lea...you love him don't you?" She realized.

Jonah nodded his head and smiled at the thought of Cyrus.

"I thought you cared about me Jonah? This connection we ha.." Jonah cut the girl off.

"We don't have a connection Natalie. Don't you get it? We never did. All this...All this was just silly fun we had because we're immature." Jonah clarified.

"Silly fun?!?! That's what you think of me?!?! A fun time? I love you Jonah Beck!!" She responded.

"Natalie that's a lie and you know it!" Jonah spat.

"No it's not Jonah...I wanted to be the one marked by you. I wanted to be the one who had your ki..."

"Natalie I don't love you and I never will. It's over. Don't you understand? What we had was a mistake. All of it. Every single moment!!" Jonah sighed.

"Get...Get out!!!" Natalie yelled as tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes.

Fast Forward to midnight...

Cyrus eyes shot open as he looked to his left to see Jonah sleeping soundly. He had sworn Jonah left him a few hours ago. He could tell because of the coldness he felt when Jonah wasn't around him. He shook Jonah awake and waited for him to adjust.

"Where'd you go a couple of hours ago?" Cyrus asked.

"Home...I went to get some clothes and my toothbrush for school." Jonah yawned while stretching his arms.

"Why are you up so late?" Jonah asked rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." Cyrus admitted.

Jonah grabbed both of Cyrus's shoulders and pulled the smaller boy into his chest. "Is that better?." Jonah asked.

Cyrus exhaled a loud breath and looked out his window. The boy's blinds were open and he could see the moon giving life to the black sky.

"Did I hurt you?" Jonah asked randomly.

Cyrus shook his head causing Jonah to release some worry he had for the boy.

"Cy?" Jonah questioned, trying to get the boy to look at him.

"How was it for you?" Jonah asked.

"It felt better then I expected. It was as if we were in synch with one another. But you were kinda rough. Next time can you be a little more gentle?" Cyrus admitted.

"So they're is a next time?"Jonah smirked.

"Shut up Jonah!" Cyrus laughed.

"So...now that we finally did that, how about I take you on a date since we still haven't even gone on one." Jonah smiled.

"Your supposed to take me on a date first Jonah. I swear you can be backwards sometimes." Cyrus teased.

Jonah rolled his eyes at the boy. "What you're the one who initiated it." Jonah informed.

"Like I can control what I do when I'm like that. I can barely talk when my heat first starts." Cyrus admitted.

Jonah laughed in agreement.

"So... this girl Natalie. Does she know we're together?" Cyrus asked.

Jonah was caught off guard by the boy's question and hesitated before answering.

"Uhh...yeah...she knows you're mine." Jonah admitted.

"Oh...well you should invite her to the spoon or something. A friend of yours is a friend of mine." Cyrus smiled.

"I don't think she'd go...She's really shy and only talks to a select few people." Jonah said nervously lying through his teeth.

"Oh...ok." Cyrus frowned.

Cyrus's head was jumbled with words and thoughts that he couldn't put into sentences yet. An ambient silence in the room seemed to clear Cyrus's head which let him think clearly. He didn't know how to feel. He knew Jonah was hiding something. He could feel Jonah's guiltiness ever time he talked about the girl. He just wanted Jonah to finally be truthful with him.

What happened a few hours ago was also bothering the brown eyed boy. He wanted it, but he felt like Jonah only did it to get attention off of his and Natalie's friendship. Cyrus was perplexed as to why Jonah was so awkward when talking about Natalie. He had an idea but didn't want to assume the worst so he threw it out of his head. He didn't want to bring it up and create more problems.

"Cy I love you. You know that right?" Jonah smiled.

"Yeah Jonah. I know." Cyrus replied.

Jonah furrowed his brow. "Do you love me ?" He asked the omega.

Cyrus turned in the opposite direction so that his back was facing Jonah. "Goodnight Jonah." Cyrus stated coldly closing his eyes.

Jonah assumed the boy was just tired and let it be. He could talk to him about it later.

Meanwhile...

Natalie was a complete mess as she sobbed her eyes out. She was obsessed with Jonah. It wasn't the kind of obsession that a teenage girl would have on her crush. It was much more then that. In fact it was quite unhealthy. She had pictures of her and Jonah stashed away. She even stole a photo from Cyrus's room and cut his head and replaced her's with it.

She also secretly recorded her and Jonah's special time spent together. She wanted nothing more then to get rid of Cyrus. She hated the boy and his round face. She wanted to smash into the pavement with her foot.

She peered over at her phone and saw a text from her best friend that she had ignored a couple of hours ago.

Amber: hey...I'm having a beach party this Friday. Invite everyone...and I mean everyone. .

A villainess smile crept onto Natalie's face as she finished reading the text. She was going to make Cyrus suffer for taking Jonah away and she didn't care who got hurt.


	15. Chapter 14

"What's with him?" TJ asked Jonah as they jogged around the track together.

Cyrus wasn't himself today. In fact Jonah had said he loved the boy countless times only to get a "I know" or "yeah" out of Cyrus. Jonah didn't know why the boy was acting so weird. It sort of hurt Jonah's heart when he thought about it. The worse part about it was Jonah couldn't feel Cyrus's emotions. It was like the boy had blocked him out completely.

"I don't know. He was like that when he woke up." Jonah replied.

TJ gave Jonah and puzzled look displaying his confusion. TJ knew his friend better then most people. He knew how Jonah operated. He also knew that Jonah was messing around with Natalie behind Cyrus's back. He didn't confront Jonah about it because he wanted the boy to end things on his own.

"Jonah...you got to stop this thing with Natalie. I think Cyrus might be catching on." TJ stated.

Jonah's eyes went wide as he stopped running. TJ stopped in front of him and turned around to look at the shocked boy.

"How'd you know?" Jonah asked.

"I've known about you and Natalie for a while now...dude it has to end with her. Cyrus obviously makes you more happy." TJ replied

"I did...last night. I ended it. It's done. Thats why I don't know why he's acting the way he is. I just want my Cyrus back." Jonah said with a crestfallen look.

"Dude stop being such a bitch...no offense but you need to get your shit together." TJ expressed with a look that told Jonah he cared.

Jonah gave TJ a small grin and they both continued their laps.

During lunch...

"Cyrus I think you're thinking about it to much. Natalie seems like a good girl. I don't think she's the type to try and talk to someone who's already taken." Andi voiced.

"I don't know Andi. The nice ones are always the craziest." Buffy replied.

Andi looked at Buffy with a fixed squint and crossed her arms. "What is that supposed to mean." Andi questioned.

"Nothing, it's just nice people are overtly kind to mask how horrible they are." Buffy shrugged.

"Are you trying to say that I'm a horrible person?" Andi questioned.

Buffy glanced at Andi with a blank expression and exhaled a loud breath. "Andi, no ones talking about you. Trust me when I say this, you're not nice. You're just a goody two shoes who wouldn't steal candy even if it were free. There's a big difference." Buffy explained.

"Oh...am I doing it again?" Andi noticed.

Marty, Buffy, and Cyrus all nodded their heads at the girl making her embarrassed. "Sorry" she replied.

"Is Andi thinking only about herself again?" Walker laughed as he sat down next to the girl.

"Yup." Marty responded laughing.

"Cyrus, I'm sure Jonah's not doing anything wrong with Natalie. She was his friend before he even admitted to liking you. If he wanted to be with her then he would." Marty explained.

Walker nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah...she's probably the one who he talked to about liking you." Walker agreed.

Buffy shook her head in disagreement. "I don't know. She's falls on the hot scale when it comes to looks. I wouldn't put it past Jonah if they did something in he past before." Buffy brought up.

"Buffy don't be so negative. Cyrus is literally right there." Andi reminded.

"What, I'm just speculating. She's hot." Buffy admitted.

Marty raised an eyebrow at his alpha. "Is there something you wanna get off your chest Buff?" Marty asked.

Buffy glanced at Marty and smiled. "I'll tell you about it later." Buffy replied with a reassuring smile.

Meanwhile...

"Are they talking about me?" Jonah asked TJ who had a clear view of the good hair crew.

"Defiantly." TJ said not leaving any hint of a lie.

"Shit..should I go over there?I'm gonna go over there" Jonah said trying to figure out what to do.

"Stay here dumb ass. It will only make you look more suspicious. Plus Cyrus is looking at you. I'm pretty sure he's over what ever he was feeling." TJ explained.

Suddenly someone sat down right next to TJ while another person sat right next to Jonah. The boy tuned his head and instantly got up. "Not dealing with this. I'll see you later dude." TJ hurriedly walked off.

"Hi Jonah." Amber greeted looking into the boy's soul.

"Hey Amber." Jonah replied faintly.

Natalie smiled at Cyrus who was staring directly at her and waved.

"I was thinking. You should come to my party this Friday." Amber invited.

"Not interested." Jonah responded coldly.

The boy tried to get up only to be stopped by Amber holding his arm in place so he couldn't move. Natalie's smile became frighteningly bigger as she began to talk. "She wasn't giving you an option Jonah. If you don't come I'm telling your little imprinted boy everything. Actually how about you invite him to. I'm sure he's suspicious of me." Natalie grinned.

Jonah's started to growl at the girl making her laugh. "Aww did I make the poor alpha mad. Poor thing." Natalie dissed.

Both girls then got up leaving Jonah to drown in his own anger and disgust.

Cyrus felt ever gripping pulse Jonah was feeling. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He wanted to calm him down but his brain was screaming at him telling him to let Jonah suffer. He knew Jonah had done something that would make him upset. But he had forgiven the boy before. Doing it again was something that Cyrus knew would happen again. No matter what Jonah did to him he always came running back to him. No matter how much it hurt him.

Cyrus slowly stood up and walked over to Jonah hugging him from behind. He whispered words into the boy's ear that seemed to instantly calm him down. Jonah turned around and dropped his head into Cyrus's shirt. Cyrus felt wetness blotting his shirt as he hugged the boy tighter shushing his cries away.


	16. Chapter 15

After School...

"Tell me the truth this time." Cyrus calmly demanded as he lead Jonah into the park.

Jonah stopped and nervously placed his hands in his pockets. Cyrus also stopped but continued to stare forward despite Jonah being behind him.

"Cy I...I..." Jonah stuttered.

"Did she make you feel like you were normal?Like how your dad wants you to be." Cyrus replied passively.

"Cy...no...it's not like that. Me and her just go way back. I...don't know what was wrong with me but I couldn't see how important you are." Jonah expressed.

"I don't care anymore Jonah. I can't leave for obvious reasons but we're definitely not together anymore." Cyrus made clear.

Jonah stared at Cyrus absolutely baffled. "Cy no...I love you. You can't be serious?!?!" Jonah reminded.

Cyrus closed his eyes, keeping them shut for a long excoriating ten seconds before opening them back up. "I've already come to the conclusion that there's no fixing you. So I just have to deal with you."Cyrus admitted with no emotion what so ever.

"Cyrus...please. Don't do this. I love you way to much. You're everything to me. You're the only thing that makes me want to wake up in the morning. You make me whole." Jonah stated with his arms extended in front of him.

Cyrus slowly turned around and stared into Jonah eyes. He had a cold stare. A stare that Jonah had never seen before. Jonah didn't have to feel Cyrus's emotions to understand what the boy was feeling. His eyes told it all. They where dark and could freeze the sun over twice.

"You've continued to hurt me despite me being the person you love. I know I said that it's no ones fault but it is. It's yours. I was wrong. It's all your fault and I see that now. It's as clear as day. You'll never change Jonah and I'll have to endure that for the rest of my life." Cyrus harshly stated.

Jonah stepped forward to touch the boy only for his hands to be smacked away.

"Don't touch me!" Cyrus yelled backing away.

"Cy!?!" Jonah said with tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Cyrus I promise. I promise that this is the last time. I promise that you'll never have to deal with this again. Please...I'm begging you." Jonah pleaded getting on his knees.

Cyrus shook his head no. The boy had already made his decision. He was done with it all.

"No Jonah. Not this time. I want boundaries set between us. This allows you to do whatever you want Jonah. Something that you wanted since the beginning." Cyrus explained.

"If you want boundaries then why did you comfort me at launch? What was all that? This is obviously breaking you down inside Cyrus. You don't want that and I know it." Jonah cried angrily.

"Because you're a selfish, cheating, spoiled alpha who I'm madly in love with, and despite all that you make me feel the deepest pain and regret I have ever known. When you're hurt or upset I feel everything. I throw my morals and ideals out once it comes to you. If I continue to do that then you'll be the death of me. So the only way to protect myself is to distance myself." Cyrus retorted keeping his composure.

"Fine Cyrus! If this makes you happy! I'll gladly abide!" Jonah yelled.

"I'm not happy and I never will be Jonah. Don't you get that? I'm marked by you. I'll never be attracted to any other Alpha no matter how much that Alpha loves me. I'm just doing what I can to keep myself at least sane" Cyrus expressed.

"Aghhhhh!!! You're so fucking complicated. It's either we're together an we're happy! But you don't want that because you assume that I'm gonna repeat the same thing and hurt you again! Then you want space between us only for you to hurt even more as you watch me do whatever the hell I want!! It doesn't make any fucking sense!!! And you don't make any fucking sense!!" Jonah spat.

Cyrus took a step forward and placed his hand on Jonah's cheek keeping eye contact. He then smiled a smile that radiated pain and sorrow. He dropped his hand from Jonah face and turned around and continued his walk into the park.

"Cyrus!!! Don't fucking walk away from me!" Jonah commanded with tears dripping onto his leather jacket.

Cyrus continued to walk away from the screaming boy. Jonah's voice became faint as Cyrus got further and further away.

15 minutes later...

Cyrus sat firmly on the swings. He used to come here when things got really bad, and right now things were horrible.

The swings next to Cyrus made a jingling sound which made Cyrus jolt his head up.

"Hey..what are you doing here?" TJ asked curiously.

"Nothing." Cyrus sighed.

"Oh come on Cyrus. You're literally by yourself at a park that I'm sure we're to old to be in right now." TJ pointed out.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Cyrus frowned.

Cyrus looked at TJ curiously and as the boy played with the wood chips on the ground.

"I come here to think." Cyrus admitted.

TJ looked up at Cyrus with wonder. "Does it help?" He replied.

"Helps me." Cyrus shrugged.

As TJ contemplated whether or not to try it Cyrus noticed.

"Go on...you look like you need it." Cyrus offered by gesturing towards the swing.

TJ sat down in the swing and pushed his feet so that he started to swing. Cyrus copied the boy and both boys started to swing. A small smile started to appear on TJ's face as he got higher.

"Wow!...this does kinda make me feel better." TJ smiled.

"What do you need to feel better about?" Cyrus asked with a bit of attitude in his curiosity.

"I got stuff." TJ admitted turning his head towards Cyrus slightly then focusing back on his swinging.

"Betcha I got more stuff." Cyrus replied.

"You got Jonah stuff...I got life stuff." TJ admitted.

"Life stuff? Like life and death stuff?" Cyrus questioned.

"Yup" TJ replied.


	17. Chapter 16

Jonah's P.O.V

"Dammit!!!" I screamed smashing my fists into my pillow multiple times.

Why do I even care about him. He's just another boy. Yeah...that's what he is. Another boy who I don't care about.

I hate him so much. With his soft hair and the way it's always styled in some cute way. His cute soft pink lips that I miss every time I see them. His shaky fragile hands that always stop shaking once they enter mine. They way he smiles when he sees me. They way his big round eyes move back and fourth when he likes something. The way he moa...

Pull yourself together Jonah you're better then this. You're Jonah Beck for crying out loud. I can have anyone I want. Girls go weak at the knees for me.

Narrator:

Jonah fell onto his bed and placed his hands behind his head as thought about all the girls he could get just from a wink. The only person that popped into his head was Cyrus.

"Fuccckkk!!!!" Jonah screamed.

Meanwhile...

"Cancer!! TJ why haven't you told anyone?" Cyrus asked dragging his feet on the ground to stop himself from swinging.

TJ jumped off the swing and landed perfectly on two feet. He looked at Cyrus and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I don't want people to stare at me the way you're staring at me right now." TJ admitted.

Cyrus quickly looked away from TJ and towards the ground to avoid eye contact. "Sorry." Cyrus blurted out.

"Dude...don't apologize. I'm kind of happy that you care." TJ admitted.

"You are?" Cyrus questioned.

"Yeah...it means you actually thought of me as a decent person before." TJ laughed.

Cyrus side eyed Tj then squinted. "I wouldn't say that." Cyrus admitted.

"Oh come on Cyrus. You have to admit I'm not a bad person." TJ voiced.

"Tell that to the countless omegas." Cyrus replied.

"No one ever believes me when I tell them I've never mated with anyone before." TJ admitted.

Cyrus's furrowed his brow. "Your a virgin?" Cyrus asked astonished.

TJ nodded and smiled at Cyrus. "Yeah...that's more of Jonah's thing. I only get thrown into the fuckboy mix because one happens to be my friend." TJ laughed.

"Speaking of Fuckboys...does he know about you having cancer?" Cyrus asked.

TJ kicked some wood chips into the air then glanced back at Cyrus. "Naw...didn't wanna make him feel any shitter then what he's probably feeling right now." TJ laughed.

Cyrus continued to stare at TJ in amazement. "You're so upbeat about it. How are you doing that?" Cyrus noticed.

"I don't know actually. My dads are pretty good with keeping me in a good mood and not thinking so negatively about it. So I guess it's there doing." TJ smiled thinking about his dads.

"Dads?" Cyrus questioned even more shocked.

TJ burst into laughter as he stared at Cyrus's opened mouth.

"Wow there's so much I don't know about you." Cyrus noted.

"Yeah...I'm not just the scary basketball guy." TJ smirked.

"Yeah...I can see that." Cyrus replied.

A few hours later...

Cyrus walked through his front door still contemplating his interactions with TJ and Jonah. He didn't expect TJ to be so easy to talk to. He thought TJ was an asshole. Buffy made TJ out to be nothing but a dick which Cyrus chalked up to being frustration from being denied to join the basketball team because she was a girl.

"Hey Cyrus...where's Jonah?"Cyrus's mother asked.

"We broke up." Cyrus replied as if it was just a normal thing.

"What?!?!" His mother said yanking the boy from the stairs.

"What happened! Are you ok! What did he do? I swear I'll kill him if he did something to you! I knew this was a mistake! I should've known to lock your window. You always keep that thing unlocked!" Cyrus's mother babbled.

"Mom calm down. I ended things with him. It's just not working out." Cyrus admitted but avoided mentioning Jonah's cheating out of fear of the woman actually killing the boy.

Cyrus's mother gave a knowing look and gestured for Cyrus to sit down. "Look Cyrus. Alphas are...complicated. They require a lot of attention to fill their big fat egos, and judging by the way you're looking at me I can tell they Jonah's the player type who wants all the attention. He's a pretty boy with commitment issues...but that's beside the point. Jonah really cares about you. He wouldn't let anything happen to you." Cyrus's mother expressed.

"If he did then he would be here right now trying to fight for my trust, but instead he's probably at some omegas house trying to forget about me." Cyrus huffed.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge." His mother responded pointing at the window where Jonah was waving at the both of them.

"You really should start rolling the blinds down mom." Cyrus voiced.

He then rolled his eyes and got up off the couch. Instead of opening the door, Cyrus walked up the stairs ignoring Jonah. Cyrus's mother shrugged at the Alpha and got up to open the door.

"Hey Mrs. Goodman." Jonah greeted.

She smiled at Jonah brightly and bent down slightly to whisper in the boy's ear. "You hurt my baby again and I'll make sure you can't produce what you need to have babies. Do I make myself clear Mr.Beck?" Cyrus's mom scolded.

"Yes Mrs.Goodman." Jonah trembled.

Meanwhile...

"Perfect!" Natalie smiled jumping up and down.

Amber shook her head at the devious girl. "I don't understand why you're going though all this trouble to ruin Cyrus's life if Jonah already said he doesn't love you." Amber voiced.

Natalie looked up at Amber and sighed. "Because...Jonah is supposed to be with me not that little runt." Natalie replied balling her hands into fist.

Amber raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "It's like your obsessed with him or something." Amber noted.

"Have you seen those dimples. Of course I am." Natalie blushed.


	18. Chapter 17

"I just wanna say I'm sorry for yelling earlier." Jonah apologized while sitting on Cyrus's bed.

"Ok...is that all." Cyrus sassed as he sat kris cross applesauce on his bed with his arms folded.

"Ok...you have a right to be upset but can you cool it with the attitude I'm trying my best here." Jonah frowned.

Cyrus put a fake smile on his face and fluttered his eyelashes. "Is this better." He faked in a high pitch voice.

" Cyrus come on. Can you be serious for one second." Jonah replied.

"Can you be serious for one second." Cyrus mocked in his best Jonah voice.

"You know what I'm out of here." Jonah voiced turning around.

"Jonah wait." Cyrus said sticking his hand out as if Jonah was close of enough to touch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Cyrus pleaded.

Jonah turned around and looked the boy up and down. "Every time I look at you I fall in love all over again." Jonah said accidentally.

The bigger boy covered his mouth as he blushed. Cyrus rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms while changing his posture so he didn't seem defensive.

"Your so cliche. You couldn't think of anything better to say to get me to blush?"Cyrus replied with less sass.

"Cyrus I fudged up ok." Jonah admitted.

"Yeah you did. I'm actually surprised your not trying to forget about me right now." Cyrus said.

"How can I forget you. Trust me I tried. I even tried thinking about boobs and it didn't work. The only thing that popped into my head was your smiling face. I can't get you out of my head Goodman." Jonah expressed.

Despite Cyrus thinking of the whole apology from Jonah as a cliche mess the boy was still blushing hard. "Got dammit Jonah. You got my face all hot now. I'm supposed to be mad at you." Cyrus frowned.

"You know you're doing a terrible job at that right." Jonah laughed getting closer to Cyrus.

"I can never stay mad at you. Even back in middle school. I'd get mad at you for like 3 seconds for being so oblivious to things...and trust me you're still very oblivious to things, but you'd smile and all was forgiven. I hate that damn smile." Cyrus replied as Jonah gave a cheesy grin.

"You know you love my one of a kind smile." Jonah smirked.

Cyrus rolled his eyes at the boy.

"So...do you wanna give this one last try?" Jonah asked.

"Just kiss me you dummy." Cyrus

Jonah tackled Cyrus to his back smashing his lips into Cyrus's. About five minutes pass of them making out and touching each other everywhere.

"Ahem!!! I take it you boys are back on good terms." Cyrus's step dad interrupted.

"Yes...yes we are." Cyrus replied with his eyes focused on Jonah's lips.

"Ok well no going past the waist since you're not in heat and have control. I don't wanna take any chances with little Jonah's and Cyrus's running around here till I'm at least fifty." He teased.

"Uhhh...your literally 46 Todd. When do you expect me to start having kids?" Cyrus asked confused.

"Honestly I thought you were pregnant already. You've been very moody the last couple of days." Cyrus's step father noted.

Jonah started to laugh which caused Cyrus to smack him upside the head.

The Next Day at lunch...

"If I had a dollar for every time you annoyed me I'd be rich." Buffy quacked at Andi.

"Your one to talk. You're the most bossiest person I know." Andi countered.

Marty laughed causing the curly headed girl to glare at him. Walkers had a confused expression as he stared at Jonah hugging TJ.

"Why is Jonah hugging TJ." The boy said pointing.

Jonah cried as he hugged his best friend. He had no idea TJ had cancer. He was so focused on himself and fixing things with Cyrus that he hadn't even asked TJ if he was ok.

"Dude are you crying?" TJ asked with both his arms at his side as Jonah hugged him tighter.

"TJ...how can you be so happy about this you can die." Jonah cried.

"Wow way to make the situation more depressing then it is." TJ frowned.

TJ lightly pushed Jonah off of him. "Stop being such a crybaby. I'm TJ remember. I can beat anything." TJ smiled brightly.

Jonah was fascinated by TJ confidence and started smiling as he thought about TJ being bald headed.

"Dude I'm gonna roast you so bad when all your hair falls out." Jonah laughed.

"That's if it falls out. I've been going through chemo for like 2 months now and it still hasn't fallen out, but if it does I wouldn't expect anything less." TJ smiled.

"I feel like you'd have one of those really round bald heads that were made for balding." Jonah noticed as he examined TJ's head.

"That's what my dad said. They never hold back on jokes." TJ laughed.

"Ok now I have to meet your dads." Jonah pleaded.

"Sure. We're having tacos tonight I think. You should invite Cyrus?" TJ smiled.

"Yeah...that sounds like a good idea." Jonah replied.

"Wait I have a question? Do you refer to them both as dad or like do you call them different things?" Jonah asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" TJ asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well just for future practice when I have little people and the grow into bigger little people and start talking and stuff. It would be a little confusing if they referred to me and Cyrus as dad." Jonah explained.

TJ shook his head at the boy and sighed. "I call one dad and the other pa. It's quite simple." TJ replied.

"Ok...one more question? Who birthed you...was it pa or dad." Jonah smiled.

TJ threw his orange peel at Jonah and rolled his eyes. "I hope they tear you to shreds when they meet you" TJ smirked.


	19. Chapter 18

"Party? No Jonah. I'm not going anywhere that Natalie is. Plus Amber will be there. No freaking way." Cyrus asserted.

"Oh come on Cy. I wanna show them that we're stronger then ever. Plus technically it would be our first date." Jonah reminded.

"Didn't they try to force you to go by threatening to tell me everything? I feel like it's a set up. Plus a party is a terrible first date." Cyrus argued.

Jonah took Cyrus's shaky hand into his and leaned against the lockers. "Ppplllllleeeeaaassseeee!!!!" Jonah begged with puppy dog eyes.

"No." Cyrus maintained.

"Cyrus it would be really fun. Plus we'd be on a beach so we could ditch the party and do our own thing too." Buffy interrupted while holding Marty's hand.

"Where did you even come from?" Cyrus asked annoyed as Jonah nodded his head frantically agreeing with Buffy.

"It can be like a group thing." Jonah added.

"Ughh...I...I don't have a good feeling about this." Cyrus stammered.

"Cyrus we'll all be there. Nothing bad will happen." Buffy assured.

"When someone says nothing will happen. Something always happens." Cyrus sighed.

TJ walked up to the group and gave a head nod causing Buffy to give him the side eye. "What do yo want Kippen?" Buffy rudely greeted.

"Hey to you to Buffy." He replied.

TJ then looked over at Cyrus and Jonah. "Are you two ready. One of my dads are waiting." TJ announced.

"Wait...dads...and why are you going with TJ Cyrus? He's a moron." Buffy questioned.

Cyrus frowned at the girl while Jonah stared at her angrily. "What did I say?" Buffy asked confused as she stared at the couples face.

"Guys it's fine. Buffy and me have never really gotten along. It's sort of my fault Anyway." TJ said.

Buffy stared dagger at TJ as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry for being a dick to you. I was actually kind of jealous that you were better then me." TJ admitted.

Buffy let go of Marty's hand and crossed her arms. She looked angrily at TJ and rolled her eyes.

"Buffy! Accept his apology now!" Marty. Demanded causing he girl to sigh.

"Fine...I accept you apology, and I'm also sorry for being mean to you too." Buffy admitted.

"Now was that so hard." Marty smiled.

"Yes...it actually was." Buffy admitted making Marty roll his eyes.

5 minuets later...

"Nice car." Jonah marveled.

"Not mine but thanks" Tj said as he hopped in the passengers seat and Cyrus and Jonah got in the back seat.

"Hey dad." TJ greeted once he was settle in.

"Hey kiddo. How was school?"The man replied messing up TJ's hair.

"Great actually I got to..." Jonah interrupted the boy.

"Did you birth TJ." Jonah suddenly asked causing the man's eyes to go wide.

Cyrus instantly hit him upside the head causing him to clutch it. "That must be the infamous Jonah Beck and his plus one who I'm already warming up to." TJ's dad smiled.

"The one and only...Ow!!! Can you stop Cy." Jonah replied as Cyrus stepped harshly on the boy's foot.

"Ugghhh. I'm sorry about him he was dropped on his head as a baby." Cyrus Joked causing the man to laugh as he started the engine.

"So..it's finally nice to meet you two. TJ talks none stop about how dumb Jonah is and how much Cyrus has to put up with him." The man greeted properly.

Cyrus beamed at the man and nodded. "Yeah..Jonah can be a real dummy." Cyrus added while laughing.

Jonah pouted and sat back in his seat. "I'm actually pretty smart." Jonah frowned.

"That's a start Jonah. It's good to think positive." Cyrus motivated.

As TJs dad pulled into the driveway a tall man dressed in a business suit stepped out of the house. He also had similar facial features to TJ that made the man seem like he was an older brother then a father.

"Hey Pa...how was work." TJ greeted as he got out of the car to hug the man.

Jonah looked at Cyrus and giggled. "TJ's a daddies boy." Jonah joked.

Cyrus rolled his eyes and pushed Jonah out of the car.

"It was the same as always. Dealing with Athletes who are twice the size of you is quite tiring. I need sleep." The man yawned.

TJ's other dad kissed the man on the cheek which garnered attention from the younger couple. Although it was an accepted thing now it was still rare to see two men let alone two boys kissing in public. There were still people who disagreed with it all because they were trapped in ignorance.

"Did you pick up TJ's prescription?" TJ's dad asked.

"Yeah...I'm still a little freaked out about how the pharmacist still flirts with me when she knows I'm married. It's quite uncomfortable." The suited man frowned.

"So your the one who birthed TJ." Jonah stared in amazement.

"No Jonah. I can't have children...I'm an Alpha." The man informed.

"Can we take this inside...it's kinda chilly out here." TJ recommended.

Everyone walked inside as they where hit with the smell of tortillas.

"Oh...I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My names Brian. Don't call me Mr.Kippen . I sort of hate that." TJ's Pa introduced.

"Well you already know me and this marvelous creature is my boyfriend Cyrus." Jonah replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you boys...TJ why don't you show them around the house while I help you father with dinner." TJ's dad offered.

"Sure." TJ replied.

TJ led the boys upstairs to his room. When he opened the door Jonah and Cyrus stared at all the medals and awards on the walls.

"Dude this is ridiculous. How many medals do you have." Jonah asked in amazement.

"134 medals I think. I'm pretty sure there's more but I don't remember." TJ shrugged while jumping on to his bed.

"Just 134 huh? Yeah that's normal" Jonah replied sarcastically.

Cyrus noticed a photo on TJ's desk with him hoisted on his dads shoulders smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen. Now that Cyrus thought about it that's all TJ did. The boy smiled constantly. Cyrus could only assume that TJ smiled so much to keep himself from thinking about his condition and how it may effect his life.

"TJ can I ask you a question?" Cyrus asked.

TJ nodded his head and sat up on his bed.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment and all but does it ever get depressing for you?I mean you might not be able to play basketball again." Cyrus asked.

"It's fine Cyrus...Umm I guess it's depressing but I don't really think about basketball that much. Yeah it makes me happy but if I had to choose between basketball and my family, I'd definitely choose my family." TJ replied with a warm smile.


	20. Chapter 19

Jonah laid in Cyrus's arms like a stagnant rock. The boy had tears running down his face for the second time today as he thought about his best friend. Although it seemed like normal banter and teasing between TJ and Jonah, Jonah's heart couldn't take much more. TJ was the only friend who had been there for him when things weren't going well with Cyrus.

Jonah had just finished telling Cyrus about how he really felt about TJ's situation. Cyrus's reaction was a mixture of shock and worry. Cyrus knew Jonah and TJ were close but he didn't realize how much Jonah actually cared about the other Alpha. It's actually a very uncommon thing amongst Alphas. They crave dominance, so when it comes to other Alphas emotions and feeling they normally don't care. With Jonah and TJ is was different. Their relationship didn't fit the norm.

"Cy it's not fare. He didn't do anything to anyone. TJ's innocent. You saw how he acts Cyrus. He's so happy. He's dads are so loving. Why does he have to suffer."Jonah weeped digging his head deeper into Cyrus's chest.

Cyrus couldn't find the words to say to help Jonah feel like himself again. All he could do was hold the boy as he continued to sob. He wasn't used to seeing Jonah so emotional before. Matter of fact he wasn't used to seeing Alphas so emotional period. It scared Cyrus when he thought about it.

"Jonah, some people have to go through certain things to make them realize what's important to them. You see how much TJ loves his dad and how much they love him. It's undeniable how happy they are. Maybe in another life TJ doesn't have cancer and he's ashamed and embarrassed of his dads. Who knows. All I know is that we only have one life and we should live it the best way we can." Cyrus finally voiced.

Jonah nodded in Cyrus's chest as tears flowed like rivers from the boy's eyes. Cyrus had finally realized that Jonah just wasn't crying over TJ. He was crying over him too. Cyrus hadn't thought about how Jonah dealt with their few hours of separation. He could feel Jonah's soul seeping into his own as he started to cry. Jonah looked up from Cyrus's chest and turned Cyrus so that Cyrus was now laying on his chest.

"Look at what you did." Cyrus noticed wiping his tears with the hem of Jonah's shirt.

Jonah gave a light chuckle as his tears dried on his face. Cyrus faked frowned and studied Jonah's face. The boys eyes were red from all the crying he did but his mood had obviously shifted.

"I know we just had tacos at TJ's house but I'm still hungry." Jonah brought up.

"Yeah...I guess crying makes you hungry." Cyrus laughed.

The next day after school...

"Party time!" Andi said excited.

Cyrus sighed and crossed his arms. "Can we just go home?"Cyrus complained.

"No Cyrus...I'll drag you there myself if I have to." Buffy threatened.

Jonah walked up behind Cyrus and rapped his arms around the boy while kissing the back of his neck and resting his forehead against the back of Cyrus's head.

Jonah then whispered into Cyrus's ear making the smaller boy's mouth drop to the floor as his face began to turn a cherry red.

"What did you say?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Nothing that's to your concern." Jonah replied with a smirk.

"Ewwww...I hate I even asked." Buffy said disgusted.

"Come on what are we standing around for. Let's go." Andi exclaimed grabbing walker's hand and dragging the boy towards the exit.

Buffy and Marty were the next to leave. Cyrus and Jonah let the other couples walk ahead as they stayed behind.

"We can leave early if you start not have a good time." Jonah offered.

"You promise?" Cyrus questioned.

"Yup." Jonah replied taking the boy hand.

10 minutes later

Booming music and dancing bodies in swim suits could be seen littering the sandy beach. The whole school had showed up making it seem more like a school event without any teachers to monitor what was going on.

Jonah stepped out of the restroom with just his swimming trunks causing some girls near the restroom to giggle and blush. He paid them zero attention as he looked at Cyrus who was glaring at the girls staring at Jonah. He then grabbed Cyrus by the waist surprising the boy.

Before Cyrus could say anything his lips were attacked by Jonah's lips which made the girls scoff in disgust. "My eyes are only on you Cy. So don't worry about those girls." Jonah assured letting go of the kiss.

"Damn sexy!" TJ joked whistling at Jonah as he walked up to the couple.

"Hey Cyrus." TJ waved.

Cyrus smiled brightly at TJ and waved back.

"Wait you actually came?" Jonah asked shocked.

"The whole schools here. You'd thought I'd miss this." TJ exclaimed.

"You just came because your lonely didn't you." Jonah teased.

TJ squinted but smiled warmly. "Well if cancer takes me I don't wanna die a virgin." TJ laughed causing the couple to laugh along.

10 minutes later...

Cyrus was actually enjoying himself as he danced with Jonah. He didn't know how to dance but he didn't care. He was with the one person he wanted to be with so he didn't care. As a slow song came on Jonah grabbed Cyrus's hands and slowly swayed back a fourth. Cyrus repeatedly stepped on Jonah's foot causing the smaller boy to apologize several times before Jonah got annoyed and shushed Cyrus with his lips. As they kissed they continued to slowly dance to the rhythm of the song.

Natalie, who was watching the whole ordeal from a few feet away was seething with anger. She walked up to the DJ booth and grabbed the microphone making it screech. People covered their eyes as sum verbally cursed at her for interrupting the music.

"Sorry to interrupt such a beautiful moment for everyone but as the host of this party I wanna give some special shout outs." Natalie announced with an evil smirk.


	21. Chapter 20

Warning ️: mentions of suicide.

"I'd like to honor the amazing Jonah Beck for being the a total hottie!" Natalie announced with a mincing smirk as she looked at Cyrus.

The crowd cheered for Jonah making Cyrus feel awkward as held Jonah's hand.

Jonah furrowed his brow at the girl as she continued her announcements.

"I'd also like to thank someone else. This person is...well...Jonah Beck explains it perfectly." Natalie announced raising her phone up to the mic to play a recording.

Recording

("Why do you even hang around him Jonah? He's so lame. He literally doesn't deserve you're time." Natalie dissed.

"I only use him to get what I want. Marking him was just a way to make him my property so he wouldn't go anywhere. He's an annoying kid who cries to much. You're way better then him in every single way possible.." Jonah spat.

"Oh Jonah...you bad boy. I can't believe you'd do something like that. It's so...hot." Natalie replied.)

Natalie smirked as the crowed gasped. Cyrus instantly let go of Jonah's hand and ran off.

"Cyrus!" Jonah yelled chasing after him.

Buffy stormed over to Natalie and got in the girls face. "Listen here you conniving jealous bitch. You don't know anything about Cyrus. And quite frankly I'm sick of your shit. I'm gonna give you to the count of three to fix this." Buffy raged.

"I don't know what your talking about" Natalie responded.

"1..."

"I don't understand why you're friends with such a loser. He should just go kill himself." Natalie laughed.

"2..."

"Cyrus is a total..." the girl was cut off by a fist hitting her in the face making her fall over.

Marty ran over to Buffy to stop her from murdering Natalie.

"She didn't even say 3." Andi Jones only for walker to shake his head in disappointment.

Natalie held her nose as she glared up at Buffy. "Jonah's mine. He'll never love Cyrus how he loves me." She uttered in a nasally tone.

"Oh my god Natalie! Shut the fuck up! You're obsessed with Jonah. Like you really need help. He stated that he doesn't love you. Get over it and move on. Honestly, I don't want to be your friend any more. You seriously need help." Amber stated.

"What are you saying?" Natalie questioned worried.

"I'm saying that you're insane. If you were really in love with Jonah then you'd care for his feelings. Instead you're being a selfish bitch who doesn't care about anything else besides what's in Jonah's pants. Quite honestly, it makes you look slutty." Amber dissed walking past the girl as she sat on the floor dazed by her ex-best friend's comments.

A mixture of "damns!" and laughs were heard from the crowd of people making Natalie shrink. She then got up and ran in the opposite direction with tears flying from her face.

"I guess she got what she deserved." Andi commented.

"You should have let me hit her more. I think her pretty face needs some altering." Buffy spat still filled with rage.

Meanwhile...

"Cyrus!!!" Jonah yelled while frantically looking for the omega.

Jonah stopped once he heard loud sobbing coming from inside an abandoned food shack. Jonah ran inside to see Cyrus crying his eyes out.

"Get away from me!!!" Cyrus cried out hurting Jonah's soul.

"Cyrus...what I said. That wasn't me...well it was but I wasn't in the right head space. I meant none of it. You have to know that. I'd never think of you as something so little." Jonah explained getting closer and closer to the boy.

Cyrus tried to scoot further from Jonah but his back hit the wall stopping him from going anywhere. "Cyrus you have to understand. What I said. I was in a state of lust. I wasn't thinking. She wanted me to say something so she could use it to split us apart. Don't you see that?" Jonah pleaded.

"And you let her do it!!She manipulated you because you were to stupid to think about someone who actually fucking loves you!!!!" Cyrus screamed.

"Cy I...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you more then I already have. I swear to you. I didn't know she recorded that. All that happened before we made up Cyrus." Jonah stated.

"And?!?! you think that makes it better?!?! It still hurts Jonah!" Cyrus yelled.

"Cy ..."

"Don't fucking Cy me...i want this to end!!!" Cyrus screamed.

"Cyrus What are you getting at?" Jonah asked afraid of the boy's answer.

Cyrus stared at the floor as tears dropped from his chin. He had a little bit of snot running from his nose and looked as if he had been hit by a truck. His eyes were dark and lifeless as if he were dead.

"Jonah...the only way to free myself is to end it all..." Cyrus stated in a dull but broken voice.

"Are you saying you want it end what we have?!?!" Jonah questioned.

Cyrus slowly shook his head.

"I wanna kill myself Jonah...I'm...I'm so tired ...I can't take it anynore." Cyrus stated with cracks in his voice.

Jonah bolted at Cyrus scaring the smaller boy and grabbed him. He clutched on to Cyrus with all his might not letting go of the smaller boy.

"Don't ever fucking say that shit again! All the bullshit...all the pain and suffering. All that ends today." Jonah let go of Cyrus and looked the boy straight in the eyes.

"If you end your life you'll be taking mine with you. Don't you see that? My life is like the night sky Cyrus. It void and filled with darkness, but when your there the moon appears and behind it a million stars that I can't help but gaze at in amazement. If you were gone...I'd be soulless. I'd be a walking zombie who would only sit in his own filth as his life passed him by. Do you honestly think I'd be happy with that? Do you think I'd just go back to being the old Jonah who didn't care? That Jonah started dying the moment I marked you and right now he's being buried. So don't ever even think about taking your own life because you'd be committing murder too." Jonah sermonized.

Cyrus's wide eyes studied Jonah's expression. The boy was dead serious about what he said and Cyrus knew it. He knew Jonah had no control over what Natalie had planned. He was completely caught off guard. Cyrus's had contemplated suicide only twice in his life.

The first time was because he felt like nobody cared, but that changed once his mother stumbled upon an old notebook he used to write in. The second time was from what just occurred. Each time he was instantly reminded of the people who loved him in his life.

Buffy would kill anyone if Cyrus gave the say so. Andi was...Andi. Walker wouldn't kill for Cyrus but he'd do anything else for him. Marty would make things seem better if he was down. Then there was Jonah. At first, he thought Jonah's love for him was small in comparison to his friends but he found out that Jonah loved him in a different kind of way.

A way that he couldn't explain. It was a deep attraction that Jonah felt for Cyrus. Stronger then that of a mark. Cyrus had finally come to understand that there was no running or hiding from Jonah anymore. Jonah wanted Cyrus all to himself. Jonah understood that so he changed for Cyrus. Cyrus never realized that his own stubbornness could cause him to be so complicated sometimes. Cyrus spent so much time not trusting Jonah that he didn't realized he needed to change too in order for him to allow Jonah to love him the way he wanted.


	22. Chapter 21

A few days later...

"You're Docious Magocious!" Jonah Replied.

Cyrus's face turned into a disgusted causing Jonah to chuckle. "I thought you stopped saying that back in middle school. It wasn't cute then and it definitely isn't better now." Cyrus complained.

Jonah rolled his eyes as he laid down on the blanket Cyrus had just sat on the grass.

"What does that even mean? You used to use it so much that I thought it meant multiple things." Cyrus asked.

Jonah put his arms behind his head and stared at the light blue sky.

"I used to only say it when I thought something was cool, but the meaning of it changed once I met you." Jonah explained.

Cyrus poked his lips out and looked to the side in confusion. "So...What does it mean now ?" Cyrus asked.

"It means that I think you're beyond amazing Cyrus. That's the only phrase there is to describe you." Jonah expressed.

"I don't know whether I should be flattered that you changed the definition of the word for me or mad at the fact that calling someone Docious magocious doesn't sound all that attractive." Cyrus laughed.

Jonah kicked Cyrus's foot playfully as the shorter boy sat down next to him.

"You know I like when we're alone together without all the drama. It's so peaceful." Jonah sighed lovingly.

Cyrus ran his finger tips up the Alphas arm making Jonah shiver from the touch.

"I feel like we don't do this enough." Cyrus noticed while studying Jonah's features.

Jonah was still dreamingly gazing at the sky as Cyrus's fingers touched and prodded his exposed skin.

"That's because we don't. I think we should start doing things with just the two of us. We need that time to bond and stuff." Jonah brought to attention.

Cyrus's smiles beamed as he finally looked at Jonah's eyes. "I think we've done some bonding if you catch my drift." Cyrus joked.

"Oh my god, you made a funny. I'm so proud of Cyguy." Jonah giggled.

"Cyguy?" Cyrus questioned.

"What? I've called you that before." Jonah replied.

"I know it's just...it's been a while that's all." Cyrus expressed with his voice cracking.

Jonah eyes drifted from the sky over to his omega. "Are you about to cry?" Jonah asked.

"No." Cyrus replied failing to hold his tears back.

Jonah instinctively rapped his arms around Cyrus bringing the smaller boy into his chest. "Dammit i told myself I wasn't gonna cry." Cyrus cursed.

"I think there happy tears Cyrus. At least I hope so...your not still mad at me are you?" Jonah asked with his nerves starting to appear.

"No...there happy tears." Cyrus smiled.

"Good." Jonah replied laying back on his back with Cyrus on his chest.

A soccer ball rolled near Jonah's head bumping the Alpha in the elbow. Jonah looked up to see who it belonged to and noticed a small boy running in his direction. Jonah picked the ball up as the little boy stopped in front of him.

"Hi...I'm Jonah." The little boy greeted.

Jonah was in complete bliss because of the boy's name.

"That's an awesome name kid. Don't change it." Jonah replied smiling bigger then he had ever before.

Small Jonah looked down at Cyrus then back up at big Jonah. "Is he your boyfriend?." The small boy asked.

Big Jonah nodded. "Yeah...yeah he is." Jonah replied looking at Cyrus with heart eyes.

"Oh...cool...I'm kind of lonely...would you mind playing with me?" Small Jonah asked in his pubescent voice.

Jonah's eyes studied the ball then small Jonah and he nodded. "Sure." He answered.

Cyrus watched from the blanket as the boys started their mini game of soccer. Cyrus was shook from how well Jonah was with small Jonah. He'd notice that Jonah would give pointers on how to kick the ball when mini Jonah messed up or he'd hold back from trying to hard so he wouldn't completely destroy the kids confidence.

Suddenly the boy tripped and fell. Jonah instantly ran to the small boy to check to see if he was ok. "Jonah are you ok?" Big Jonah asked.

"No.(sniff)...it hurts." Small Jonah replied with a few tears running down his face.

"Where does it hurt." Jonah replied calmly so he wouldn't freak the boy out.

"My ankle." he boy murmured with his bottom lip poking out.

"Ok...do you think you can walk?" Jonah asked.

"I don't think I can." Small Jonah sniffled.

Jonah leaned down to the boy's level and motioned for him to get on his back. The small boy obliged and got on his back. Cyrus hadn't noticed that his mouth was wide open from watching Jonah handle the situation with such care. It made him look like an omega from how gentle he was being.

"Ok...where do you live?" Jonah asked.

"That way." The boy pointed plastering a smile on his face from being higher off the ground.

Cyrus rolled the blanket up and followed behind the two boys. He watched as Jonah talked and laughed with the smaller boy as if he had raised him himself. When they finally made it to the boy's house Jonah knocked on the door and a man answered and looked at Jonah confused until he noticed his son.

"Jonah what happened." The man said worried.

"I rolled my ankle and he helped me back home." Small Jonah replied with a big smile.

The man glanced over at Jonah and thanked him. "It seems my son likes you. What's your name?" The man asked.

Jonah handed the small boy to his father then scratched the back of his head. "Funny enough it's Jonah too." Jonah smiled.

"Oh...what a coincidence. I guess it was meant for two to meet." The man stated.

"Yeah...I guess. Your sons a pretty cool kid and it's not just because we have the same name." Jonah laughed.

Cyrus stepped forward and smiled at the older man. Jonah looked back at him and grabbed his hand. "this is my boyfriend Cyrus...he's amazing isn't he." Jonah voiced.

The man's smile got even bigger and he gave a stifled laugh.

"He's quite the looker." The man winked.

"Well it was nice meeting you...and thank you again for helping my boy." The man thanked.

"Your welcome." Jonah replied.

The man slowly shut the door and both the boys turned around and walked from their porch onto the sidewalk.

Cyrus stopped and stared at Jonah making Jonah look behind him at Cyrus's amazed face.

"What?" Jonah questioned.

Cyrus broke into laughter making Jonah slightly worried.

"Are you ok Cy?" Jonah asked placing a hand on Cyrus forehead.

Cyrus gently smacked the boy's hand away and wiped a tear from the inner corner of his eye.

"I'm fine it's just...you're so gentle with kids." Cyrus noticed.

"Oh...is that a bad thing." Jonah frowned slightly.

Cyrus's eyes went wide at the fact that Jonah thought he was being negative. "No...it's wonderful. In fact I love it. It just made me love you that much more." Cyrus answered making Jonah's smile appear on his face again.


End file.
